


【Evanstan】Start Over

by YiniEvans



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiniEvans/pseuds/YiniEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1/11/18<br/>重置章节 标记为未完结</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1/11/18  
> 重置章节 标记为未完结

＊

有人说，如果一名男演员演gay的次数超过3次，那他的性取向就有点值得怀疑。

Sebastian不屑地笑笑，合上笔记本电脑的屏幕，心想这根本就是个谬论。

按照迷妹们的话来说，Sebastian的演艺生涯遵循着3年1gay的规律，从《建筑师》到《政坛野兽》，每一个角色都足以被迷妹们津津乐道好几年。

 

Sebastian承认，他在酒吧被同性搭讪的次数不是光用手指就能数清楚的，Chace他们倒因为这件事调侃他了好几回。在Will家的party上，Chace靠着Sebastian在沙发上坐下，神秘兮兮地凑过去。

“嘿，信不信只要你走过去，不开口就能要到他的电话，”Chace冲他挑挑眉，“我们赌最辣的那个女孩儿的号码，就这么说定了！”

他顺着好友的目光看过去，吧台上是一个看起来比自己小那么一些的男人，仰头喝一杯Gin Fizz的同时眼睛在朝Sebastian偷瞄。

“得了吧，麻烦你仔细看看你眼前的这位笔直的直男，想要那个女孩儿的号码就直说，别耽误大好青年的宝贵时间来陪你打赌，乖。”大好青年Sebastian甚至连个白眼都懒得翻。

类似这样无聊的打赌他听过不知多少次，但性取向这东西不是说变就能变的，至少他的伴侣从第一任到最近一任都是女孩儿。他做了个无奈耸肩的动作，Chace斜眼看他，如果旁边有个水池他一定毫不犹豫地把Sebastian推下去。

 

Will的这个party不过就是半年前的事，但有个词怎么说的来着？对，世事难料。

他把怀里的笔记本电脑放回床头的抽屉里，顺便瞟了一眼床上早早进入梦乡的男人。

没错，就是世事难料。

 

＊

有时候Sebastian甚至无法记清自己是怎么和Chris Evans搞在一起的。

在那之前他交往过几个身为女主角的同事，有过纠缠不清和分分合合，几乎每一次都是女孩儿以“我爱你，你对我很好，但我感觉自己离你很远。”作为结束语，然后一走了之。这不能怪Sebastian，事业的毫无起色使他失去了大部分自信，让他无法真正敞开胸怀。

Sebastian问过自己，理想中的爱情是什么样的？

那大概需要一个情不自禁的吻，一个什么都不用说便能够心意相通的眼神，还有一个称不上火热却足够身心愉悦的夜晚。

这些东西他和Chris都做到了，他们当中却没有一个人把这种relationship称为爱情，甚至没有一个人开口说了“我爱你”这类蠢话。

没有人打算认真对待发生在他们之间的任何事，大家都是爱玩的人，这没什么大不了。

一切不过都是那个吻开始。

 

Sebastian有些歪歪扭扭地挤进洗手间的门，像是找到救星似地扑向洗手台，用双手接了一捧从水龙头涌出的凉水往脸上扑去，试图让自己清醒一些。

今天是美国队长1宣传期的最后一天，这部电影对于Sebastian来说意义重大，虽然最初试镜的角色是美国队长，但当他在试镜名单上看见Chris Evans的那一刻，试镜结果便如同装着清水的玻璃杯般明了（要是剧组选了自己而不是Evans演美国队长，那漫威估计会又一次濒临破产，Sebastian暗想）。

可命运之神这次终于眷顾了他，接到经纪人电话后他几乎怀疑自己进入了异次元。意外得到的小副手的角色即将改写他的未来，他清楚这点。

 

晚上的局是Chris Evans组的，在工作上看起来一本正经的男主角却意外的是个喜欢热闹的人，对party尤其热衷，在克利夫兰才呆了短短几个月就已经摸清了当地酒吧的高低优劣，怪不得好几个早上他看起来格外水肿，Sebastian心想，觉得有些好笑。

他感觉自己大概有些醉了，脑子里只记得十分钟前连续不断的玻璃碰撞声和液体一杯接一杯流经食道的触感，嗓子里还残留着灼热。自来水对于酒精带来的燥热没什么实质性的作用，洗手间狭窄闷热的空间反而加重了眩晕。

Chris没有注意到Sebastian的离开，那时他正忙着一边张大嘴巴狂笑一边不自觉地摸上别人的左胸。所以当他推开洗手间门看见靠在水池旁的Sebastian时有些惊讶。

“Hey Sebby！呃……没想到你也在这里。”因为两人的碰面太过突然，Chris竟有些语无伦次起来。

Sebastian被吓了一跳，几乎酒醒了一半，不知是因为眼前男人的突然出现还是因为那个亲昵的称呼，也可能两者的因素都有。他有点搞不懂为什么Chris会突然这样叫他，Chris的存在对于他来说只是一个不太愿意去接近的比自己厉害很多的同事。不愿意去接近倒不是因为他讨厌Chris或是Chris做错了什么，Sebastian不喜欢花精力在一些无谓的人际交往上，仅此而已。所以他常常端着对任何人和事都无所谓的态度，在外人面前表现出一副无趣的样子。

“呃……Hi Chris。”他舔唇，扬了扬撑着洗手台掌握重心的那只手，改用臀部靠在台子上。

Chris盯着眼前男人的脸看，鼻翼和下巴凝固着一些水珠，看起来像是刚刚被雨水浸湿的花朵，而那对嘴唇不知是因为喝了酒还是因为太喜欢舔唇的缘故，显现着过分鲜艳的红色。Chris的内心像被一把火烧着了，活了29年，他从来没有过那么强烈的欲望去靠近一个人，而此刻正是那唯一的机会。

“Seb，我想告诉你……有些事过了今晚可能就来不及了。”Chris用尽了酒精提供给他的所有勇气。

“什么？”Sebastian不太明白。

Chris没有回答，他慢慢朝面前男人逼近，两米的距离被他走了很久很久，终于来到那人面前，Sebastian无路可退，几乎坐上了台子。洗手间内原本就闷热的空气此刻似乎凝结了，两人之间的距离只有不到0.1米。

Chris说不清Sebastian的表情是惊恐还是什么，他望向他黄绿色中带着棕调的深邃的眼睛，如果他没看错的话， 那眼神里绝对有一部分透露着情欲。

深入Sebastian的瞳孔让Chris想起一些不相干的景象，类似很宽广的草原，和很深邃的星空，Chris做梦都想到这两个地方去。

他的双手绕过对方撑在洗手台上，将他禁锢在自己的手臂里，没有人说话，甚至没有人在呼吸，Sebastian先闭上了眼睛。

Chris把脸凑上去，嘴唇贴上另一双嘴唇，这是Chris第一次吻一个男人，Sebastian却不是，但他敢肯定这是他吻过的男人里让他感觉最好的一个，或者把这句话里的“男”字去掉。

壮一些的男人先掌握了主动权，叼起下唇吮吸起来，紧接着又用舌头撬开对方的牙齿，Sebastian回应他，两片舌头搅缠在一起，节奏变得越来越快，动作也越来越激烈，他的手从池边来到了Sebastian的腰上。他们吻了像是一个世纪那么久，直到吸尽对方肺里的空气，才气喘吁吁又依依不舍地放开。

“如果可以的话，一会儿你可以去找我，从这里回去后我会一直在房间。”Chris说。

 

Chris无法察觉自己是什么时候对Sebastian动了心，他那个甜的要死的小副手。可能是他NG后小小声的“对不起”，或者是他被工作人员逗笑时闪闪发亮的像小动物一样的眼睛。

这孩子过分可爱，在访问时紧张得支支吾吾半天说不出话，只好用巴眨巴眨眼睛可怜兮兮看向记者，这幅样子让记者连同观众都忍不住为他着急起来。

但Sebastian并没有表面上看起来这么温柔，刚进剧组时他每天都是生人勿近的表情，后来大家渐渐熟悉，才发现Sebastian也是个爱闹的人，开口就是个段子，逗得身边的工作人员都笑个不停，可他唯独对Chris有一种排斥感……

一阵敲门声打断了Chris的思绪，他一个翻身从床上滚去开门，门口不出所料站着Sebastian。

“Eh,hey,Chris……我不知道可不可以……唔……”没等他的话断断续续讲完，Chris已经按耐不住把他按到墙上吻了起来，有一股薄荷味，所以这家伙肯定刷过牙。还真是过分可爱，Chris心想。

他放开Sebastian，凑到对方耳边。

“不想要的话现在还可以逃走，kid。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

＊  
看着那男人的头颅在自己眼前慢慢下沉，Chris没想到事情的进展比想象中的还要快，他退后一步，反手锁上门，让出足够的空间好让Sebastian在自己腿前完全跪下。紧接着感觉到对方的手正急匆匆地解开自己的皮带。  
“嘿嘿嘿！宝贝别急。”Chris叫停他接下来的动作，弯下腰把Sebastian从地板上捞起来，含住他的下唇，“我们有一整晚的时间呢，你知道的。”  
Chris抬手脱掉T恤扔在一边，露出无数男人梦寐以求的腹肌，被自己解开的红色皮带（Seb感觉自己见过这皮带无数次）垂向下方，牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在胯上，光是这画面就能让Sebastian该死地硬起来。

在片场时Chris总是穿着他那身厚重的制服，正午的骄阳孜孜不倦地烘烤地面，这使红白蓝三色国旗制服里的他犹如身处电饭煲，他甚至怀疑自己能看见从领口蒸腾出来的一缕缕白气。有时候Sebastian会在阴凉角落里假装研读剧本，眼睛却总会时不时地偷瞄Chris，那男人的汗沿着鼻梁和鬓角滑落，流过脖子，再流过他看不见的胸膛。  
好吧，Sebastian承认自己对Chris有过不洁的幻想，并且不止一次。他幻想Chris洗完澡从浴室走出来，身体因为过高的温度而冒着水蒸气，然后紧接着画面就转到了他被Chris抱起来操，对，就是抱起来的那种。但他绝对没有因为这样的幻想而给自己打手枪，Sebastian发誓。  
Chris的手隔着布料放在Sebastian的老二上，当他感受到那里正在发生微妙的变化，勾起嘴角轻轻笑了一声，然后更用力地纠缠上他在片场觊觎已久的那对嘴唇。  
Sebastian被Chris吻的喘不过气来，感觉就像一尾从深海捞起来扔到沙滩上的鱼，渴望阳光却又惧怕空气。  
然而Chris发现自己被Sebastian推开了，两双嘴唇分开时还恋恋不舍的牵扯着一条银丝，Sebastian的下巴上残留着不知是自己的还是Chris的口水。  
“拜托Chris，我已经等的足够久了。”Sebastian边说边弯下膝盖跪立在地毯上，面部刚好正对Chris裆部明显的鼓胀。然后他抬起头，用带着调笑意味的表情仰视Chris。  
Chris的目光被对方眼角的笑纹吸引过去。我就说，Sebastian绝对没有看起来的这么温柔，Chris暗想，心里却又忍不住泛起一丝笑意，老二又硬了几分。“承认吧boy，你想要这个已经很久了是吗？在片场的时候你敢说你没有在eye fucking……”  
话说到一半突然打住，因为自己的乳头正在被冰冷的指尖揉捏着，这奇异的感觉让他忍不住打颤。然后有一丝温度附上腹部，Chris低头看见Sebastian正在沿着自己的腹肌一路啃咬下去。他有些硬得发疼。  
Sebastian急切地扯下Chris松垮挂在那儿的裤腰，连同内裤一起脱下，Chris完全勃起的老二立刻弹跳着拍打在他的脸上。  
“wow，尺寸惊人。”Sebastian的评价简短干脆，他用带着明显笑意的表情抬头对上Chris的眼睛。  
“那还不赶快含进你那漂亮的小嘴？”  
Sebastian笑出了声，轻吻两下柱身，然后毫不迟疑地把Chris的大家伙一吞到底。被含住的男人几乎在同一时间呻吟出声，生怕Sebastian不知道那有多爽一样。他很认真地舔过柱身上每一根暴起的青筋，然后加大吞咽的力度和频率，过度张开的嘴和干呕的欲望让他的眼眸里立马溢满生理性的泪水。Chris抚摸上他的脸颊，感受着自己老二在他嘴里透出的形状。  
“嗯……啊……就是这样，你真是太棒了宝贝。”Chris的手又转移到他的脑后，忍不住抓住他的头发在他嘴里抽插起来，用力操着Sebastian红润的小嘴。  
“你真……嘶……真的棒透了……光是这样我就……嗯……就能射出来……你知道吗……”他甚至无法说出一个完整的句子，所有话到他嘴里都变得支离破碎，中间还夹杂着呻吟。  
Sebastian伸出双手开始揉搓他的两个囊袋，然后使坏的在他的顶端使劲吸了一下口。  
“那你就射啊。”  
Chris不得不说，他有点不明白Sebastian在床上（严格意义上来说还没到床上呢）为什么会变得如此不同，平日带着些腼腆的男人为不知廉耻地吸着他的老二，说着下流话不停刺激他，像个放荡的小婊子。而Chris却爱死了这种出乎意料的反差。  
他扯着腿间那人的头发最后使劲抽插两下，高潮便突如其来地袭击了他。漫长的射精过后他从Sebastian嘴里退出来，Sebastian还保持着跪立的动作，张大嘴巴朝向Chris以便让他看得更清楚一些。Chris看见白浊沾满他的口腔，然后他闭上嘴，像是故意展示给Chris看一样，将精液如数吞咽。

他们一路纠缠到床上，急匆匆地扯掉彼此的衣服裤子，像一对几十年没见面的恋人。  
Chris小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，然后一寸一寸将Sebastian的老二含进嘴里。  
他是第一次为男人做口活，技术还十分生疏，牙齿会不小心磕到含着的柱身，Sebastian时不时吃痛地叫一声，当然了，更多时候从他嘴里发出的是呻吟。  
“嗯啊……Chris……”Sebastian正仰卧着双腿大张，一颗金棕发色的脑袋在他的两腿间上下运动着。  
“你喜欢这个，对吗？”Chris松开他，又一吞到底，“喜欢就说出来。”他把愈发膨胀的性器吐出来，边用舌尖绕着它的顶端打圈，边抬起眼睛用挑衅的眼神盯着性器的主人，像品尝战利品时的耀武扬威。  
接着Chris撑起手肘往Sebastian的方向移动一点，一口含住Sebastian的乳头，两个小点立刻挺立起来。  
“你的乳头真敏感啊Sebby，怪不得你穿着单衣时我总能看见你的激凸，它们平时就这么硬硬的挺在你的衣服里吗？拍戏的时候你就这么凸着坐在我旁边？”Chris没让Sebby的老二受到冷落，他开始用手撸动小Sebby，“天呐，我的老二在你旁边几乎能立刻硬起来。”  
Sebastian被Chris的话刺激的全身战栗，再加上乳头与腿间的双重刺激，他忍不住迎合Chris的动作使劲操他的拳头。“我喜欢死这个了Chris……嗯啊……让我射，Chris……求你……求你……”  
在Chris最后两下撸动后Sebastian几乎是尖叫着射了出来，双眼在快感的冲刷下显得通红。

＊  
Chris做了一个梦，梦到拍摄Bucky掉下火车那场戏的那一天。Sebastian紧紧抓住火车外仅有的把手，而右手正在与重力使劲对抗着，试图让Chris拉他一把。  
他看到Sebastian的眼神，那里面有种说不出来的感情，像在苦苦祈求Chris拯救他。  
队长的手不由自己控制地伸向Bucky。  
而这跟剧本不一样，Chris轻而易举抓住了他。那只手修长且骨节分明，但对于梦境来说这只手的触感又过于真实，他伸出食指沿着对方的小指骨节轻抚向上。  
然后他突然睁开眼睛，模糊的视野里出现Sebastian侧卧的脸，右脸颊被枕头挤压得有点变形，配上睡眼惺忪的样子，看起来比平时更平易近人。  
“嘿，你醒啦。”Sebastian勾起嘴角。  
“呃，Hi。”Chris不知该说些什么。  
Sebastian用左手揉揉眼睛，“刚才你突然抓我的手，我还以为你醒了呢。”  
“不……不好意思……那是我弄醒你了吗？”Chris听他这么说，猛地低下头望进被子里，才发现自己的手正勾着Sebastian的。同时在被子里，他还看到了他们两人的……呃……某个部位，昨晚发生的事才完整出现在他的记忆。

他帮Sebastian撸着射出来之后自己的老二却在不知不觉中又硬起来，他把手悄悄移到Sebastian的臀缝中间，那人却突然按住他。  
“Chris……能不进去吗……我想我还没准备好。”  
Sebastian看见Chris有些挫败的表情，又主动帮他含着射出来了一次，但Chris除了无法抑制的呻吟外一言未发。

“咳，我是说，我要去洗个澡。不介意我用一下你的浴室？”见Chris盯着被子里看了一会儿，Sebastian干咳一声。“我三小时后的飞机回纽约。”  
说罢，他翻身下床，路过昨晚他们制造在地上的狼藉，犹豫一会儿还是弯腰把散落的衣物捡起来，将属于Chris的那些放他脚边的空位上。  
Chris默默无言看着他完成这一系列动作，再看着他走进浴室。  
当他正准备翻个身好好理清事情的经过时，Sebastian突然倒退两步迈出浴室，扭头看向靠在床上的Chris。  
“不许跟进来。”


	3. Chapter 3

＊  
Chris拖着颓废的步子走进家门，有些懊恼地倒进沙发里。  
这就是结局了，Sebastian在他房间门口与他道别之后。  
Sebastian借用他的浴室前说了句让他有点在意的话，接着什么也没有发生，Sebastian穿着浴袍从浴室出来，拿上自己的还粘着情欲痕迹的衣服，在开门之前认真思考了几秒这个时间有人恰巧看到他从Chris房间出来的可能性，然后他转过身，面朝坐在床上的Chris。  
“我先回房间了，再见。”他说。  
“嗯，拜拜。”Chris说。

Chris斜躺在沙发上掐着太阳穴，宿醉带来的头疼仍然挥之不去。他从没想过事情会这样发展，这一切不过是情难自抑的意外，他们不应该走到这一步，或者换句话说，这是条死路，而他们现在已经到达了路的尽头。  
他明白，他没有什么立场再去找Sebastian了，然而这段关系也并没有什么挽救的必要，因为队长的小副手Bucky掉下火车了，Chris和Sebastian两人也已退出彼此的生活，悄无声息，不留下一丝痕迹。  
于是这就是结局。

＊  
Sebastian在与Chris合作之前对他或多或少有一些了解，至少能无意中从捕风捉影的新闻里领略到他的感情状况。Chris经常与不同的女星有不同的绯闻，甚至单身了一段时间。Sebastian觉得以他的身材和长相来说这不是一件符合科学规律的事，看来他的搭档不是生活淫乱就是性取向不明，他暗戳戳地想。  
好吧，现在看起来答案是两者都有。

Sebastian到达纽约的时候已经是深夜，一路上他除了补眠就是思考，空乘人员为他倒水时连叫了三声“先生”才把他的注意力扭转到现实世界。  
昨晚发生的事有些打乱他的阵脚，没想到在工作时一本正经偶尔开个小玩笑讲个荤段子（虽然他觉得那些笑话一点都不好笑）但总体来说很有绅士风度的前辈Chris居然会做这种事，更重要的是，居然会喜欢自己。  
他承认昨晚的体验简直棒透了，不只是因为身体上的感受，还因为吸着他老二的那个人是Chris，万千美国人民的幻想对象，心理上的满足感让他有点难以忘怀。但是他不会、也不打算把这晚当作什么。  
他用钥匙打开公寓的门，里面显得有些空荡荡的，“我可能只是不够爱他。”他张嘴，把话说给自己听。他没有开灯，声音在黑暗中弥漫，传来微弱的回声。

在美国队长1的宣传期期间，Sebastian接下了《童话镇》的一个配角，认识了Jennifer。  
Sebastian突然想到宣传期的一次采访，记者问了两个问题，第一个问题是你和Chris的关系怎么样？第二个问题是听说你和Jennifer在交往？  
第一个问题的答案那时还单纯得很：“我和Chris的关系和队长Bucky具有共通性。”非常官方的答法，总是要牵扯到电影相关的内容。  
第二个答案：“无可奉告。”  
不久之后他们开始交往，那个女孩先主动，有一天收工的时候，Sebastian甚至没来得及用手理一理他那头蓬松的卷发，她跑到他面前说，我可以吻你吗，Sebastian说，好。  
现在看来这次采访还真是讽刺，当时还停留在上一段失恋阴影中无法自拔的Sebastian居然为不久后的生活立下了大大的flag。其实Sebastian有点搞不懂，自己在热播剧集中往往演一些镜头加起来不超过20分钟的角色，但他总是能获取主角的芳心。  
就连Cap1也是这样，Sebastian在心里笑了两声。

他没忍住跟Chace说这件事，有一次他们一起在酒吧的时候。那天他心情挺好的，直到他从洗手间回来，Chace发现他的表情不太对，有点醉的他之前还是满脸挂着傻兮兮的笑，回来后突然面无表情，眼神空洞，Chace怀疑他是不是在后门被人抢劫了或者Jennifer刚才打电话说要分手。  
“Sebby？你还好吗？发生什么事？”Chace有些担心。  
“我和Chris睡了。”  
Chace不太明白他在说什么，“刚才？Chris是谁？怎么回事？”十万个为什么瞬间在他的大脑里喷涌。  
“呃……我是说半年前，我和Chris Evans，睡了。”Sebastian瞟了他身旁那个目瞪口呆的人一眼。  
Chace不知是因为喝了酒还是怎么的，听到Sebastian说的话他的反应格外剧烈，几乎要跳起来站到椅子上。  
Sebastian没理他，继续说下去，“我刚才看见两个男人在洗手间里接吻，我和Chris也是这样…… ”  
Chace以为自己出现幻觉了，平日里一副没头没脑样子的好友现在说着说着好像在哽咽……  
“我知道，我知道。”他没让Sebastian继续说下去，用手轻抚着好友的后背，试图让他冷静下来。  
“我以为我已经忘记了，直到刚才看到洗手间里吻在一起的两个人，我和他就是这样开始的。  
“但我不够爱他，即使有好感也不足以到真正在一起的地步。我现在有女朋友了，也有一部新剧准备开拍，我的生活一直都在正轨上，”Sebastian摇头，“可我他妈就是控制不住去想他。”  
两人有一段时间都沉默不语，Sebastian停不下一直倒酒的手。  
Chace说，一切总会过去的哼？Sebastian说，是啊总会过去的。

没过多久，Sebastian拍了《政坛野兽》，在剧里演总统的同性恋儿子。当他在镜头前与其他男演员滚成一团的时候偶尔会想起那个晚上和那个人，这真是奇异，他在演gay的时候也仅仅只是“演”而已，但和Chris在一起的时候那感觉根本不一样，这算什么？嗯？“我只为你而弯”什么的？他突然有些想约上Charles他们来一起嘲笑自己。  
半年之后的某一天，Sebastian捧着手机刷新闻的时候弹出来一条推送消息，他点进去看，是Chris和Minka Kelly的新街拍，Chris在她身边笑的很开心的样子，仿佛在向世人宣告他有多幸福。  
Sebastian退出新闻app，给Jennifer发了条短信约她晚上出去吃饭。  
我们的生活就像平行得不能更平行的两条直线，我们都没有偏离轨道。这样挺好的。

＊  
Chris知道Sebastian交了女朋友，一直都知道。  
他的工作很忙，事业随着Cap1的热映正在节节攀升，他在忙着拍《穿孔》，忙着拍《What’s Your Number》，忙着拍《复仇者联盟》。他有很少的时间停下来思考自己走到哪一步了，甚至没空去想Sebastian。  
好吧我还是会想的，Chris不得不承认。有几次深夜从片场坐车回酒店，他斜靠在后座闭上眼睛，车开过市区的时候窗外喧闹的霓虹灯映进眼帘，他想到酒吧，然后那个人的脸就会出现在脑海里。  
他想到Sebastian和他一起工作时的表情，有时他在认真地背台词，五官扭成一团痛苦状，有时他冲着工作人员笑，像一只撒娇的小奶猫，有时他在走神，不懂在脑子里偷偷想些什么，只是Chris讲段子的时候他从来不笑，Chris不知道为什么，大概是因为他不太开心，Chris这样想。  
Chris没有刻意去关注Sebastian的八卦消息，但他看了《政坛野兽》。屏幕上的人颓废叛逆，一脸无所谓的和男人滚在一起，就好像演员本人是个笔直的直男。Chris想由衷的赞美他的演技，但那个人可是Sebastian，对什么都毫不在意的Sebastian，他甚至没把号码留给Chris。  
后来Chris开始和Minka交往，他爱她，大概是遇到正确的人了，Chris觉得。

直到2012年的某一天，一切都乱了套。


	4. Chapter 4

＊  
Sebastian是在12年的美国独立日得知这件事的，他当时正在一个Party上。电话另一边的Charles直说恭喜，听起来激动的要哭了，他却有些茫然。  
“不好意思打断你一下，呃……你在恭喜我什么？”  
“当然是副标题的事！Sebastian我们是真的很为你高兴。”Charles的声音竟然在颤抖。  
“副标题？什么副标题？”  
“你不知道？Bucky在Cap2成了冬日战士，他是电影的副标题。怎么样？是不是很开心！”  
他有些愣神，一下子无法准确处理这些信息。  
哦，我摔下火车没死啊。  
哦？我又有工作了。  
哦！又要和剧组的那群人在一起相处几个月了。  
等等，剧组那些人里是不是有Chris Evans？！  
操，Chris Evans！为什么没人通知我？！  
Sebastian有些呆滞地倒在沙发的靠背上，Charles惊讶地发现他挂了自己的电话。

 

开车顺着车流密集的134号公路行驶，Chris正在去漫威影业总部的路上，一语成谶，他即将在那里与Sebastian进行时隔两年的再次会面。  
Chris思考了一万种与Sebastian打招呼的方式，而他却不知道自己想要达到什么样的效果，要装成什么都没发生过？还是继续乱搞在一起？  
还没等他想好开场语，车子已不知不觉驶入迪士尼伯班克总部的园区，他向右转，外墙绘有巨大的电影放映机轮盘图案的三层楼房映入眼帘。  
停好车，Chris从驾驶位上下来，没想到他格外在意的那个男人正好出现在眼前，他的心跳速度开始猛烈加快，就像做错事被叫到老师办公室的高中生。

Sebastian到达漫威影业楼下，打开车门时正巧碰上刚停好车的Chris，他突然乱了阵脚，锁车的时候差点手滑把车钥匙扔出去。  
“Hi，好久不见。”Sebastian先开口，挤出一个友好的微笑。  
“Hi，是挺长一段时间没见了。”Chris想了无数种开场语，却没考虑对方先开口的可能性。  
“没想到我还有机会再演Bucky哼？听说这次是个反派，制片方一定是疯了，我看起来是能演凶狠反派的演员？”Sebastian象征性地笑两声，他们两人一前一后走向这座大名鼎鼎的Frank G. Wells大厦。  
Sebastian继续说，“你这两年真是事业爱情双丰收啊man，复仇者上映的第二天几乎所有亲戚朋友都打电话来问我要你的签名，真的，毫不夸张，”Sebastian朝Chris举起双手，做出一个无辜的动作，“我甚至怀疑一夜爆红的人是我！但当回到三线电视剧的片场时我才意识到现实是多么的残酷。”他瘪着嘴摇摇头，假装对自己感到失望。  
“别这样说，你也挺好的不是吗。我看了你说的那部三线电视剧，《政坛野兽》，你的表现很不错。”Chris望见Sebastian用略带吃惊的表情看他。“嘿，这没什么，看看自己搭档的新作品是很正常的事。”，他一副理所当然的样子。  
他们走进大厦大堂，等待着迟迟没有到来的升降梯。  
“而且，我很关心你Seb。呃……关于上次的事，其实我……”  
“停下。”Sebastian打断他的话，“停下，我求你。”他态度强硬，“已经没有再提那件事的必要了，Chris，那时候我们大概是弄错了什么，所以已经够了，别再提，求你。”  
电梯在两个各怀心事的人面前打开门，他们一起走进去，Chris摁下“2”的按钮，直到电梯到达前都没有人说话。  
弄错了什么，Chris在心里重复默念了一遍这句话。好在他们一起待在电梯里的时间不长，电梯门打开的那一刻他想。  
Sebastian在开门的瞬间率先冲出去，脚步飞快地走向会议室，像是在逃避与Chris再次进行对话。被留在原地的Chris有些尴尬，挤出一个笑容来回应工作室里工作人员的问好。

Chris Evans是一个对于工作认真负责的人，Sebastian知道这一点。那个男人坐在他的斜对面，他透过余光偷瞄了好几眼，会议的内容有些无聊，Chris却听得入迷，双手交叉垫在下巴下方，不知什么时候蓄起来的胡须格外抢眼。  
监制和导演叮嘱着几名演员注意事项，由于动作戏份是这部电影的主体，所以他们需要在开拍前进行长达三个月的打斗训练。  
三个月，很好，他和Chris再次擦枪走火的可能性又大了三分之一。训练对于Sebastian来说本没什么，但他和Chris整天呆在一起的日子又增加了三个月，这意味着他说不定会在哪天趁松懈戒备的时候和Chris再次来上一发。  
我没有抱什么期待，绝对没有，Sebastian带着有些心虚的心情对自己说。

＊  
训练在开拍前的三个月开始，Sebastian于Cap1中饰演的Bucky掉下火车后被Hydra捡到，改造成了让人闻风丧胆的前苏联杀手冬日战士，还拥有一条看起来富含科技感的机械臂。他在电影中的台词不多，与Chris之间的动作戏倒是不少，大多数打斗还需要他亲自上阵。  
小演员的待遇啊，Sebastian再次感叹。  
刚开始的一个月Chris没有出现在纽约的训练场，Sebastian总是边耍着黑色塑料小刀边盼望着Chris快来训练，那样他就可以和Chris对打，不用总是因为手法不熟练而被强壮的教练按倒在地了。“喂！Sebastian！你是不是又在开小差？”教练似乎看穿了他的心思，坐在远处的泡沫垫上朝Sebastian露出严厉的表情。他撇撇嘴，继续把小刀甩得到处乱飞。  
一个星期后Chris的出现让Sebastian毫无防备。那天他穿着白色短袖和宽松的深灰运动裤，由于角色需要留的头发半长不长，发丝随着跑动上下弹跳，让原本冷酷的反派竟显得有些可爱。  
在高速公路上耍小刀的这组动作Sebastian已经练习了快一个月，这段时间里他无时无刻不把那把塑料小刀带在身上。在屋子里走着要把刀拿出来抛接两下，等红绿灯的间隙也要掏出刀来比划比划，Will他们纷纷嘲笑他有些走火入魔的架势。  
这是他今天的第六轮全套动作练习，至今为止他还一次都没成功过，不是记错了走位就是没接住从空中落下的刀。  
“我们再试一次，如果还不行的话就换Young上。”教练下了最后通牒。  
Sebastian暗自在内心鼓足干劲，开始最后一轮尝试。  
抛，接，转，上，下，上，拧……  
整套动作完美完成，身边的工作人员纷纷欢呼起来，Sebastian露出一脸释然的表情，伸手把额前几缕掉落的头发往后撸了一把，然后扭头看见站在不远处的Chris正双手抱臂笑着看他。  
Sebastian的心里一惊，Chris保持笑容朝他走来，长长的浅棕色睫毛翘着。  
“wow！Dude几个月不见，你已经练好招式准备对付我了？”Chris像个普通朋友那样拍拍他的肩膀，手顺势往下捏了一下他的手臂，“嗯，壮了不少，最近肯定没少吃白水煮鸡胸。”  
Sebastian没有接Chris的话，只是冲他笑笑。

接下来的几天中Chris加入了纽约的训练，每天有一大半的时间和Sebastian待在一起，可这些时间里他们不是在互相殴打对方就是一起气喘吁吁地躺倒在地上。Chris发现Sebastian开始变得有些沉默寡言，甚至没有以前那么喜欢笑了，差不多极肩的棕色卷发总是阻碍Chris看向他的视线，阴暗气息日益增强。Chris本来以为这是Sebastian在融入反派角色的表现，直到有一天他发现新进组的饰演Falcon的演员Anthony Mackie在午间休息时正和Sebastian笑成一团，丝毫不掩饰的和谐气氛朝Chris扑面而来。

“Hey Sebastian，看在你最近一直在被我揍的份上，晚上请你吃饭。”Chris被莫名燃起的怒火冲昏了头脑，他眼前的这个男人几个月前还跪在自己腿边使劲吞咽着自己的老二，几个月之后就这样就这样故意避开自己？还当着他的面和别人滚在一起？  
“好啊，要叫上Anthony一起吗？”不像Chris想象中的那样，Sebastian毫不犹豫地答应了他的邀请。  
Anthony？Chris想到这个整天一副很屌的表情的人便咬牙切齿，叫他一起干嘛？我看你们两个表演脱口秀？  
“不了，就我们两个人。”  
“哦。”Sebastian的面部表情波澜不惊。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
Anthony绕到那张小桌子前拿起一瓶水,然后走回Chris和Sebastian中间坐下，拧开瓶盖咕嘟咕嘟喝起来。  
Chris加入纽约的集训已经快一个月了，Anthony发现他的两位同事相处得不太好，凡是Chris和Sebastian同时存在的地方，空气中总是漂浮着一种莫名的尴尬气息。大多数时间他们只是沉默不语各自发呆，Chris的脸色一般都很难看，Anthony和Sebastian在休息期间互相讲荤段子闹成一团的时候Chris也经常朝他们的方向发出怒视。  
Anthony不知道这两位之间有过什么过节，Chris看起来不是一个会轻易记仇的人，而Sebastian跟熟人闹起来虽然不如表面上那样软萌，但Anthony也想象不出任何一个他能惹怒Chris的理由，莫非是当初拍队1的时候Seb抢过Chris的女朋友？Anthony被自己的这个想法惊得张大了嘴。  
可怜的Anthony，还没来得及闭上嘴，接下来的事实又让他的下巴再次定在原位。  
“Sebby走吧，我订了市中心的一家餐厅，坐我车。”Chris的手越过Anthony揉揉Sebastian的头发，然后这样说。  
真是越来越搞不懂如今好莱坞演员圈的交往方式了，Anthony看着装着他们两人的车驶出去，在轰鸣的尾气中摇摇头。

Sebastian不知道该说些什么来缓解车里的谜之气氛，他记得刚才不是他第一次被Chris摸头，三年前某次队1宣传活动上，准备离开活动地点的时候Chris正站在街边，当着无数的闪光灯和镜头与当时的女友亲昵个没完。Sebastian在宣传期开始前被交代每次在媒体面前都要和Chris进行一些适当的问候，让媒体能在当天的娱乐版放上带有“美国队长与他的Bucky”这样标题的照片。Sebastian在和别人寒暄的过程中偷偷斜眼观察Chris，犹豫着要怎么打断Chris无止境的秀恩爱行为。  
Sebastian是个不擅长交际的人，吸引Chris注意力的唯一方式就是肢体。结束与友人的对话后他伸手摸上Chris的腰（别问为什么会先摸腰，其实他心里紧张死了）。Chris果然立马扭过头来，Sebastian看见他的脸之后更有些紧张过头，两眼一闭就张开双臂扑上去，完全没注意到在他怀里的Chris几乎是横着的。紧接着Sebastian感受到的是右肩的一股热气，那来自Chris的呼吸，然后他发现Chris伸手揉了自己后脑勺的头发。  
在Sebastian的意识中揉头发是一个亲密十足的举动，他心里一惊，连忙松开怀里的男人，没有再看Chris一眼。这个拥抱只持续了不到五秒，从时间长短上来看足够生疏，但Chris的动作却过分亲密。  
坐taxi回公寓的路上Sebastian想了很多，关于这次活动，关于那个拥抱，关于Chris，关于他的女伴。  
原来自己早就已经开始对他身边的这个男人那么在意了？想到这里Sebastian忍不住笑出声来。笑声吓了Chris一跳，他顾不上自己还开着车，立刻扭头看Seb发生了什么事。  
“看我干嘛？看路。”Sebastian清了清嗓子。  
“你好看。”在明白那只是他发呆时无意发出的声音后，Chris笑道。  
Sebastian猛地从座位上弹起来，很像一只被踩到了尾巴的猫，“你他妈不是吧？”他用一脸见鬼的表情对着正在开车的男人。  
这太过了，Chris永远都是先跨过那条线的人，那条让事情往暧昧方向发展的线。Sebastian几乎立刻猜到了他接下来要说什么，无非是一次又一次地提起那天晚上，然后重复地道歉，就像他犯了天大的错一样。  
“呃，听着Sebby，我有时候实在是控制不住自己，你知道的，就像那天晚上，它就这样发生了。”Chris边说边在一家法国餐厅路边的停车场停好车，然后将整个身体扭过来面对Sebastian的副驾座，语气听起来很有诚意，“如果这有对你造成困扰，那实在是对不起，我的错。”  
“如果这就是你今天请我吃饭的原因，那么你多此一举了。”Sebastian有些不耐烦地开口，“这不是你的错Chris，你没有必要为此道歉，那件事我也参与其中了，事实上一切都是你情我愿的。”说到这里他顿了顿，把头低下一会儿，又抬起来看着Chris，“说真的，不要把这当成什么，你觉得仅仅因为一个口活而纠缠这么久，有意思吗？”  
说完这句话，Sebastian率先打开副驾座的车门从Chris面前离开，完全没有注意到身后Chris冷掉的表情。

这顿晚餐进行的意外顺利，两人像是约定好了一般，对那件被反复提及却又无聊透顶的事闭口不谈。Chris又换上了他平时在镜头前那副熊样，拍着自己的左胸滔滔不绝地说着教练的坏话，时不时还提及Anthony两句。“那家伙真是自恋得过分，脱掉上衣的时候恨不得让整个训练场几十号人的目光都粘在他身上，哥哥我才是能让全场尖叫的那种好吗？！”Chris用一脸不可置信的表情皱着眉头对Sebastian抱怨，仿佛那对他早年间靠身材接片的经历是一种侮辱。  
Sebastian的手握成拳头抵在人中上狂笑不止，眼睛眯成一条很细的缝，肩膀随着笑声的节奏上下抖动。Chris心想自己真是个演技了得的人，心里明明像挨了一记重拳那样难受，却还可以用那副没心没肺的样子和对面的Sebastian开玩笑。  
面前的盘子里装的是烤鲈鱼配茄子，他却提不起一点胃口。Chris知道那晚之后Sebastian想退回原来的位置，并且他也在努力地这么做，可是Chris意识到自己并不想。  
队1宣传期时的一件事让他印象深刻，主持人对他说至少你有一个性感的搭档啊，他说是的没错，主持人说Hayley真是太性感了，Chris此时却有些惊呆，嘴巴大的像能塞进一整个网球，“Ohhhhh！我以为你说的是Sebastian呢……”  
这发生于他和Sebastian搞在一起之前，而直到今天，此时此刻，Chris才发现，自己在意的根本不是那件事，而是Sebastian这个人。他知道自己没有喝醉，餐桌上只有普通的餐酒，而此时他的脑子里却比喝醉时还混乱一百倍，像是胡乱缠绕成一团的耳机线。  
事情后来的发展在Chris的预料之内，他开车把Sebastian送回公寓，没有情到浓时的拥抱，没有急不可耐的接吻，更没有电影里演的那样难以抑制地来一炮，Chris唯一的收获是Sebastian公寓的地址。

*  
Sebastian对于Chris有些出于本能的抗拒，在好莱坞不同的名气和地位本身就让他对Chris有疏离感，更何况Chris的事业正处于高速前进的路上，他知道的，Chris这样的人不应该因为感情而影响了自己事业的发展，就像一辆在高速公路上行驶的汽车不应该专门停下来看一只飞过的鸟，即使那只鸟也在前进，可速度不同，它们永远没法一路同行。  
所以他在Chris面前再也不想装出一副温柔和蔼又软软的样子，这样既没有那么累，也可以让Chris离自己远一点，但万万没想到，得到的效果适得其反。

事实上Chris正在进行一个计划，关于安抚一只不太高兴的猫咪，猫咪的名字叫Sebastian。  
他正在用叉子愁眉苦脸地戳着盘子里的食物，几小块白煮鸡胸肉和一点芦笋，Chris在他旁边坐下，偷偷摸摸地推给他一个锡纸盒。“喏，你吃吧，这是我刚才开车出去买的肉酱焗意面。”  
Sebastian带着鄙夷的神色望了身边的男人一眼，“专程买的？你有那么闲吗？”  
“嗯，本来是买给自己的，可是你看起来比我更讨厌这里的午餐。”  
“可是只有这一份？”Sebastian还有些犹犹豫豫的样子。  
可是Chris明明就看见了Sebby听见“意面”两个字之后眼睛里放出的两道光，“不吃就少废话，难道你想跟我一起吃一份？”他朝Sebastian挑挑眉，这句话招来了对面Anthony惊讶的目光。  
“那就谢谢你了。”Sebastian摆出恶狠狠的表情跟Chris道谢，打开他推到自己面前的饭盒，芝士的香气立马扑面而来。  
Chris看着Sebastian狼吞虎咽的样子轻笑了一声，悄悄拿过他扔到一边去的盘子，边欣赏他吃得津津有味的样子边嚼着盘子里的东西，心里像被什么东西填得满满的。


	6. Chapter 6

＊  
Chris的计划一直持续到电影正式开拍，但这似乎并没有什么成效，Sebastian对他的态度仍是肉眼可见的能躲则躲。  
除了有一次Sebastian鬼鬼祟祟地钻进Anthony的休息帐篷，恰巧和正在喝水的Chris撞了个正着，两人面面相觑。Sebastian干咳两声，像没看见Chris一样径直把手伸向Anthony藏能量棒的包里……  
“给我一根。”Chris突然幽幽地开口，正准备偷偷摸摸溜出去的Sebastian被吓得猛地回头，两人同时憋不住爆笑起来。  
能量棒才刚刚递进Chris手里，一个黑乎乎的脑袋就从外面伸了进来，人赃俱获，Anthony气得几乎要跳起来。“不给吃的就揍你哦！”情急之下Sebastian亮出了左边的铁臂，然而这对Anthony来说并没有威慑力，他作势要冲过去和Sebastian决斗。  
“是我先偷吃的，要打架来跟我打呀。”Chris的声音在他们背后响起，正在打闹两人同时朝他的方向望去。“好吧，算我倒霉。”Anthony瞟了眼Chris手臂上的肌肉，翻出来的眼白在黑人兄弟脸上格外显眼。  
Chris和Sebastian飞快地窜出帐篷，蹲在门口一起笑到喘不过气来。

Sebastian当然意识到了Chris最近对自己好得过分，但是他不知道Chris到底在打什么小算盘，这大概是他表达歉意的另一种方式？Whatever，我不在乎，Sebastian倒进套房客厅的沙发上。他突然想起来今天在片场发生的事。  
自己练习了无数遍的那段动作戏NG了很多很多遍，对，就是在高速公路上耍小刀的那段，次数多到Russo们都不耐烦起来。  
中场休息的时候他很沮丧地蹲在角落里，明明是个已经练了几个月的动作，到真正上阵时却又怎么都做不好……他把头埋进膝盖。  
身旁传来一些热量，Chris走过来蹲在他旁边，手轻抚着他的背，重复说着“你已经很棒了Sebby，我们再来一遍，没关系的。”之类的话，当时的Sebastian因为过于郁闷而没太在意蹲在他旁边的是谁，也不记得他具体说了些什么，但只记得那段话足以让他立刻原地满血复活。后来那场戏通过的时候，与他演对手戏的Chris鼓掌鼓得非常用力。

他有些捉摸不透Chris的行踪。有时候Sebastian的戏份会在克利夫兰郊区的片场拍到凌晨，但他在自己的拖车门口有时会碰到Chris，不止一次。那个穿着套头衫的男人总是一副很惊讶的样子，然后对Sebastian说：“嗨，真巧，我也刚卸完妆，一起回酒店吧，我去问剧组借辆车。”不知道为什么，在停车场昏暗的灯光下Chris总是格外好看，他就那样笑着看Sebastian的脸，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，像个活在画里的人。可是Sebastian看过剧组的日程表，Chris的戏都排在下午，凌晨时他不应该出现在这里。

所以你到底在想什么在干什么呢，我亲爱的队长，Sebastian暗暗叹了口气。

＊  
两曲结束，Chris大汗淋漓地从舞池回到众演员聚集着的卡座，看见了因为游戏连输数局而被Anthony他们灌得东倒西歪的Sebastian。  
“嗨Chris！你看你全身都湿透啦！”Sebastian斜靠在沙发挨着的那面墙上，傻笑着朝Chris打招呼。  
看到他这副样子Chris有些担心，责怪地问Anthony到底让他喝了多少，Anthony白了他一眼，表示你别用美国队长的语气来问我这种扫兴的问题。  
“你居然敢挑衅队长？好，我来给Bucky报仇。”Chris眉毛一挑，一屁股坐在Sebastian旁边的空位上。沙发太软，Sebastian清楚看到Chris被弹起来了几下，毫不忌讳地笑出了声。  
Chris不知道Sebby在笑什么，以为那只是喝醉时无意发出的傻笑，于是他伸过手去，安抚地摸了摸Sebastian的头，“乖，看你的队长帮你把Anthony喝倒。”  
坐在对面沙发上的Anthony和Scarlett几乎是同时捂住了自己的双眼。  
这句话对Sebastian意外的有用，他立马乖乖闭起了嘴，靠在那里呆望着Chris的侧面。Sebastian发现Chris的表情总是很多且变化得很快，他笑的时候喜欢拍自己的大腿或者是左胸，夸张得像要从沙发上滑下去，他时不时会扭头过来看Sebastian两眼，Sebastian咧开嘴朝他笑。  
从Chris的表情来看，他的战况不错，此时的Anthony说起话来已经有些断断续续。Chris拍拍Sebastian的大腿说，走，我们回去了。  
Sebastian几乎是挂在Chris身上走出酒吧的，从出了酒吧的门到车库的一路上他都在傻笑个不停，Chris犹豫了一会儿，然后打开后排的车门，把他从自己身上扒下来，扶着他轻轻倒在后排座位上。  
车刚开上路的时候Chris发现后排的人挺安静的，估计是睡着了，但不一会儿就感觉到一只手在摸自己的下巴。  
“Sebastian？别闹。”  
“嘿嘿……Chr…Chris！”Sebastian开始断断续续地叫他的名字。  
“嗯？”Chris回答他。  
“Chris？Chris……哈哈…… 真的是你啊……”Sebastian死命地傻笑，两只手都抚上正在开车的人的脖子，他笑着躲开，心里却被挠得痒痒的。

到酒店楼下停稳车的时候Chris才发现Sebastian已经睡着了，他打开后排车门，坐在斜躺着的人的腿边。  
这是他第一次看到Sebastian的睡相，眼圈周围有点红红的，睫毛有些湿，像是刚哭过的样子，静谧的像个天使。Chris不禁有些出神，静静地盯着Sebastian看了好一会儿才忍心把他叫醒。  
“嘿，Sebby，我们到了。”Sebastian打了一个很大的哈欠，发出一些细碎又模糊的音节，然后双手自动地搂上Chris的脖子，等着Chris把他从车里抱出去。  
Chris一下子屏住了呼吸。  
他费了很大的力气把Sebastian拖进电梯里，刚睡醒的醉鬼在Chris的怀里蹭了蹭，接着仰起头对上他的眼睛，又开始傻笑起来。  
“嘻嘻……Chris……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“我们去你房间好不好……”  
Chris怔住了，在酒店的走廊里突然停住脚步，延伸到尽头的深紫色的地毯格外刺眼，“为……为什么？”  
“好不好嘛……我的房卡不知道去哪儿了……”Sebastian用puppy eyes直勾勾地盯着Chris琉璃色的眼睛。  
Chris不擅长对付一个醉鬼，更不擅长对付puppy eyes，更何况那个人是Sebastian……  
“好好好，去我房间，去我房间。”他几乎是立刻投降了。即使他无意中摸到了Sebastian紧贴在腿上的裤子口袋，那有张长方形的硬质卡片。  
正直如Chris，此时此刻他对天发誓，带Sebastian去自己的房间仅仅是因为他想要去，我可没有丝毫非分之想。  
直到……Sebastian坐在他软乎乎的床上，用软乎乎的双手捧着他的脸。  
他跪立在床边，把Sebastian安置好后正准备起来。“Chris，Chris，”Sebastian轻轻叫他的名字，像羽毛在撩动他的情绪，“你为什么要对我那么好……？嗯？为什么……”  
两人的视线此时正好平齐，Chris突然紧张得要命，心脏快要从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
Sebastian继续开口：“你到底在干什么，Chris，你为什么要这样对我，你在想什么，你不能这样你懂吗，万一我被你打败了怎么办？嗯？Chris你不要这样好不好……”Sebastian的撅着嘴看他，眼神里满是祈求。  
“Chris，求你……别这样……”不知是因为喝了酒还是什么其他的原因，他的嘴唇泛着无比鲜艳的深粉色，看上去娇嫩欲滴。  
Chris深吸了一口气，像是下定了足够的决心，把赌注全押在了Sebastian明天会断片儿上。“Sebastian Stan，听着，不管你是不是对我有什么看法，那无所谓，”他抿抿嘴唇，“我只是，该死的，在意你。”  
他听见Sebastian笑了，很轻的“咯咯”两声，然后Sebastian凑过来叼住了他的下唇。  
Chris的大脑像是突然断线了一会儿，然后终于控制不住，用一个深深的回吻把Sebastian胡言乱语的嘴堵起来。  
直到他们交换着分享完了彼此肺里的氧气，才气喘吁吁又依依不舍地分开，Sebastian盯着Chris看了一会儿，等呼吸平稳了之后缓缓开口：  
“那就操我吧，如果你真的想。”  
Chris几乎是在听到这句话的那瞬间，立刻扑上去扒Sebastian的上衣，他早就硬得不行了，裆部的布料紧紧绷着发烫的老二。  
“等等等等！”Sebastian忽然抓住Chris乱来的手，“先让我泡个澡好吗？”  
然后还没等Chris回答，Sebastian一个翻身从床上滚下去，歪歪扭扭地绕进了浴室，像只企鹅。

二十分钟过去，Chris坐在床上傻笑够了，开始有些不耐烦的小情绪，他忍不住去推开浴室的门，才发现Sebastian的头枕在浴缸边的浴巾上，早就泡在水里睡着了。  
“……你个小混蛋。”Chris无奈地摇摇头，小心翼翼地把Sebastian搬回自己的床上，为他掖好被子。然后他回到浴室，在喷洒的水流下小声叫着Sebastian的名字，给硬得发疼的自己来了一发手活。


	7. Chapter 7

＊  
Chris跟妈妈提起过他和Sebastian的事。  
那时候他刚接到复联剧组的通知，正在Boston带庭院的小房子里享受最后一段空闲时光。看着在眼前跑来跑去的小外甥Miles，Chris像想起什么似的突然蹭到厨房门口，朝里面正忙碌着的Lisa开口：“妈，我想我可能遇到了一个人(someone)。”  
Lisa放下手里的生菜，惊讶地朝半张脸贴在厨房门上的Chris转过身，就连Miles也像是听明白了什么，顾不着穿鞋，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，用好奇的眼神盯着Uncle Chris。  
“Chris，”Lisa说，“我甚至不记得上次你这么跟我说是几年前的事了。”当Chris还是一个刚踏进好莱坞圈子，偶尔在不怎么卖座的校园片里混个脸熟的青涩小男生时，不管在什么时间什么场合，每当遇到一个令他心动的女孩，总会第一时间冲进洗手间、后院、休息室或者是任何的一个角落，把电话拨给妈妈，兴冲冲地向她描述那个女孩的长相，描述她笑起来的样子，描述她有些可爱的小动作，用尽所有的词汇来讲述她到底有多迷人。  
当然，Chris试着带过几个女孩回家，她们大都表现得礼貌又孝顺，Lisa却总是比较喜欢她们当中不那么做作的那个，就像上次喝醉了之后在他们家吐了一地毯的女孩那样。  
后来每次提到那个女孩的时候Chris都会沉默，摸摸怀里East的脑袋，然后那只斗牛犬似乎感受到了Daddy有些难过，把头埋进Chris的膝盖里。毕竟他和那女孩认真地交往了很长一段时间，最终不欢而散。  
就像Lisa说的那样，看他和East的相处方式就可以看出来他将会是一个非常出色的父亲，可她叹口气，拍拍Chris的肩膀，“就你现在这种生活状态，我想你并没有准备好结婚。”

*  
早晨第一个闯进Sebastian视线里的是一张脸，有几撮头发自然地垂在前额，Sebastian这才发现Chris的睫毛长得惊人，闪着一点从窗帘缝隙透出的阳光。  
Sebastian动作轻柔地从被子里爬出来，尽量不惊动还在熟睡着的那个男人。  
好吧，也可能是在装睡的那个男人，因为Sebastian正准备从床上下去的时候有一只手抓住了他的手臂，由于用力过猛差点一个重心不稳跌在那只手的主人怀里。  
“等会儿，”Chris拽着他说，“你知道你昨晚跟我说了什么吗？”  
出乎意料，Sebastian根本没断片，他转了转眼珠，发现自己把昨晚发生的一切事情都记得一清二楚，一切事情。  
“呃……不太记得了。”Sebastian把眼珠转回原位，无辜地朝面前的男人眨眨眼。  
“你昨晚说好要给我上的。”Chris就这么丝毫不加掩饰地说出了这句话，语气像在阐述什么严肃的理论。  
Sebastian几乎是在听到的一瞬间“唰”地红了脸，全身的血液都往头顶上涌。“今晚再说吧。”然后Chris看着Sebastian像是逃命一般飞窜出了他的房间，但没忘记抓上他的衣服。

整个剧组的工作人员都发现Chris今天不太对劲，有点……过度兴奋？总是笑场就不说了，他甚至面带微笑地吃掉了一大盘令人难以下咽的水煮鸡肉和西兰花，时不时还会偷偷摸摸地溜到Anthony身后故意吓黑人兄弟一跳，Anthony作势要追上穿着美国队长制服的Chris打一顿，Chris边大笑边狂奔，看起来比谁都开心。  
Sebastian坐在自己的小椅子上安静地看着Chris的种种不正常行径，几个举着吹风机的工作人员簇拥在他身旁，像Anthony说的那样十分有diva的架势。  
处在吹风机轰鸣声中的Sebastian不能更清楚Chris该死地在想什么，却有些不明白自己在干什么。昨晚的那些话到底是不是故意说出来让Chris听的，他没有办法解释，毕竟喝醉了之后的脑子总是有些不听自己指挥，他这样安慰自己。  
于是傍晚时Sebastian在酒店楼下的便利店里买了套子和润滑油，好吧，虽然不太好意思承认，但看来他已经做好了准备被Chris操进去的准备。或许谁上谁还说不定呢，这个想法让Sebastian有些得意，他愉悦地走出便利店，完全没注意到有一个压低帽檐戴着墨镜的男人后脚踏了进去。

听到敲门声的时候Chris正巧洗完澡，还没来得及穿上衣服，围上一条浴巾就急匆匆地跑去开门。  
“Hi Seb，我还正准备去你房间呢。”Chris看着门外的男人有些紧张地挠挠头，然后他看见了Sebastian运动裤口袋上鼓出来的一坨，那好像……是一瓶润滑油。  
Sebastian的耳朵很红，眼神有些飘忽不定，一会儿盯着地面一会儿又看向一边的柜子，就是不愿直视那个面前的人。  
Chris看得出Sebastian有点害羞，他思考了一会儿，然后径直走过去，开始脱Sebastian的衣服。  
Sebastian没说什么，也没反抗，只是举起手臂让Chris把他的T恤从身上脱下来。早知道一进门就要脱衣服，我就光着来了，Sebastian在心里为自己的这个想法笑了一会儿。  
T恤被扔下地板，Chris直接狠狠地吻上他的脖子，他没忍住从喉咙里发出轻轻的呻吟，像极了一只小奶猫。然后Chris的嘴唇一路蹭下去，先是锁骨，然后是未经触碰就挺立着的乳头，用舌尖在一边舔了一圈后直接一口含下去，用牙齿咬住它轻轻拉扯，同时也不忘照顾另一边，用手指绕着乳晕转圈。Sebastian的呼吸开始急促起来，Chris几乎能感受到他两边乳头都在迅速地变得更加挺立。  
Sebastian的裆部已经支起了帐篷，顶着Chris的腹部。“已经那么硬了？”Chris的手不安分地隔着裤子布料轻抚他的阴茎，“是不是光含着乳头你就能射出来？嗯？”Sebastian露出有点受不了的表情，然后突然弯腰把Chris身上唯一的一条浴巾扯了下来。  
“别废话，跪下来吸我的老二，boy。”Sebastian正在试图装出一副有点狠的表情，眼睛含笑地看着Chris。  
“wow，你今天好像特别主动？”Chris笑笑，然后跪在地毯上，一把扯掉Sebastian疑似装着润滑油的裤子，“你里面什么都没穿？是在等着让我干？天呐你真是……”在Chris说这两句话的同时Sebastian惊奇地发现他的老二明显地又涨大了一圈。  
Chris用手抓起面前的老二撸了两把，直接一吞到底，Sebastian从嗓子里挤出一声呻吟。他仔细舔过每一根血管，然后又让头部往自己的喉咙捅去，Seb忍住没去抓Chris的头发，不然还没等他们搞到床上他就要先射一次了。  
几次吞咽过后Sebastian推开跪在胯间的男人，“去床上。”他说。  
Sebastian当然没忘记带上他口袋里的那瓶润滑油，事实上当自己的后穴真正被Chris的一根手指捅开时他开始有些后悔，后悔昨晚的承诺，后悔来敲Chris的房门，后悔非要让这个男人干自己一次。  
插入第二根手指的时候Seb有些软下来了，因为那很痛，是真的很痛，异物感混合着润滑油的冰凉在自己的后穴进进出出，他保持着趴在床上把屁股翘起来的姿势，慢慢把脸埋进带着Chris洗发水的味道的枕头里，毕竟他不想让Chris看见他那痛苦的表情。  
Chris注意到了Seb因为疼痛而颤抖的身体，他拉着Seb的肩膀把他翻过来，安慰地轻吻他的脸和嘴唇，“要是真的很痛我们就停下来吧，不进去也没关系，我不想弄疼你。”Sebastian没说话，他只是使劲冲Chris摇摇头，让他继续进行下去。  
第三根手指插进去之后Sebastian渐渐适应了这奇异的感觉，抽插了一会儿他便示意让Chris进来。“真的没问题吗？你确定？你知道的，因为我比较……大……”  
这句话听起来怎么像是在炫耀？！Sebastian有点莫名的恼火，“进来。”他命令Chris。  
当Chris的老二真正抵在自己穴口的时候他才发现Chris刚才的话是事实，因为那是真的……很大……光是把头部捅进去就已经费了他俩好大的劲，Chris不停地在亲吻Sebastian，试图安抚他。等他适应了之后Chris才敢继续往里，每插入一寸Sebastian都疼得要尖叫出声，阴茎已经软软地垂在他们中间了，Chris这才想起来为他打手枪。  
等到Chris终于把整根老二插进去那已经是很长一段时间以后了，他扶着Sebastian的腰忍不住立刻开始抽插起来，“哈……啊……慢点，慢点……”Sebastian被突如其来的动作顶得呻吟出声，在他体内的那个男人却丝毫没有放慢的趋势，“哈啊……fuck……好紧……叫我的名字好吗……好吗宝贝……”  
Sebastian被Chris的话刺激得有点受不了，在Chris的手活帮助下，没过一会儿他就尖叫着Chris的名字射满了自己的小腹和Chris的手，Chris也没能忍过Sebastian因为射精而突然绞紧后穴的那一下，埋在他体内低吼地射进套子。

两人气喘吁吁地倒进床垫，Chris把Sebastian搂入怀里，帮他把挡住脸的头发别到耳后，然后凑过去吻了吻他的额头。  
“所以我们这是在干嘛？”等呼吸逐渐平复下来之后，Chris问。  
“我们搞在一起了。”Sebastian想了想，回答他。  
“嗯……搞在一起了。”  
Chris猜他现在明白了Sebastian的意思。


	8. Chapter 8

*  
他们发展成了炮友，如果那能被称为炮友的话。  
Chris对于“我们搞在一起了”的意思再清楚不过，这意味着搞在一起就只是搞在一起了而已，Sebastian破坏了一切可能性，用一句话把肉体关系撇在了所有感情之外。  
事实上那晚的翻云覆雨之后Chris整夜都没有睡着，他猜想Sebastian也一样，因为他能感受到Sebastian一直故意把呼吸拉得很长，好像在证明他的内心没有丝毫担忧和困惑，在证明他就是对什么都无所谓又毫不在意的Sebastian。

如果人脑的转动能发出声音，那Chris一定会以为床边停了一架拖拉机，Sebastian想。  
他在思考，脑袋咕噜咕噜转个不停。他感受着从屁股传来的隐隐作痛，搜刮记忆里关于Chris Evans的一切，那男人笑起来就像只花栗鼠，同时又拥有这世界上最完美的身材（至少Sebastian这样认为），他在人多的场合往往表现得不是极度兴奋就是极度忧郁，他曾与很多人拍拖，Sebastian有意无意地通过八卦新闻了解过，圈内圈外的都有，甚至有网站愿意为他的前女友们列一个名单。Sebastian忍不住去想Chris哄女孩的套路，或者甚至根本不用说一句话就能把她们迷得神魂颠倒。  
那自己又是怎么在不被察觉的情况下被这个人融化得透彻？Sebastian又想，他是不是追每一个女孩的时候都像这样，做一些显得有点做作但是又真的很暖的小事？然后装作无意地来两句情话？  
他可以在无数镜头前与不是公开女友的女孩拥吻个不停，他也可以和同一个女孩分分合合七年以上，成为好莱坞圈子内一对纠缠不断的著名情侣。  
对了，他还可以在有女朋友的同时搞上自己的男同事，Sebastian翻了个身，视线碰上一对因为细碎的呼吸而微微颤抖的眼睫。

*  
“呃……我是说，你还可以过来，今晚，如果你愿意的话。”在Sebastian拉开门把手的前一秒，Chris从浴室里探出头，下巴上还残留着一小片没刮干净的白色泡沫。  
“嗯。”Sebastian回头，扯起嘴角，冲他的下巴露出一个看起来很甜蜜的微笑。  
第二天早晨的气氛并不如Chris想象中的那么尴尬，那男人笑起来就像只猫，经过打理后的半长头发别在耳后（他拒绝在整理发型之前踏出房间门半步）。他也回给他一个笑，然后保持着那个表情回到镜子前，镜子里的人脸上还沾有一些泡沫，蠢兮兮地露出一整排牙齿。他竖起耳朵听他的关门声，很轻，但他心里却像是被抽去了一块什么东西，空落落的，如同一间呼呼漏风的屋子，卷进来的满满全是酸楚。

Sebastian发现Chris特别容易脸红，当天晚上他还是如约去敲了Chris的门，他只穿了一条黑色的三角内裤，紧身的那种，看起来像是刚洗过澡。然而Sebastian只是有意识地往他的下半身瞟了一眼，就发现他的脸开始以一种肉眼可见的速度泛起红晕。  
约炮还带脸红的？Sebastian忍不住想翻一个巨大的白眼，突然又对自己意外变厚的脸皮表示惊讶。

他们的关系就这么维持了大半个月，大多数时候是Sebastian去敲Chris的门，偶尔也会反过来，Sebastian不太愿意在Chris的床上过夜，但在Sebastian房间里的几回Chris总是二话不说就留下来，Sebastian不好意思开口让Chris走。他一般会坐在床边，背对熟睡的Chris，怀里捧着自己的笔记本电脑，在搜索引擎里打上自己的名字，或者随便看看无聊的网页，装作很忙的样子，唯独坚持不与Chris同时躺在那宽敞得完全足以容纳两个男人的床上。  
他们的夜晚总是从一个口活开始，Chris坚持要这样做，奋力吞咽那男人老二的样子像是在试图证明什么，可是Sebastian会走神，他搞不懂眼前的这个人到底在想什么。  
你想干嘛呢Chris？为什么要那么尽力？有这个必要吗？你在想什么呢，嗯？他在心里一遍又一遍地问。  
有几次他们也会玩点过分的，Chris让Sebastian骑在他的老二上自己晃动腰杆，而Sebastian捏着他淡粉色的乳头不放手，他忍不住说一些过火的调情语句，让自己身上的男人被刺激得化成软软的一滩，但又不得不继续用后穴摩擦自己硬透了的阴茎，一遍遍抬起两团可爱的屁股让小Chris（Sebastian表示才不小呢）只剩一个头部埋在身体里，然后再次坐下去，让柱身尽根没入，达到前所未有的深度。  
Chris有点受不了这样的Sebastian，眼眶里因为前列腺受到强烈刺激而凝聚起来的泪珠闪闪泛着光，几缕长发汗湿了黏在额前，他仍不住把他的脑袋按下来使劲咬他的嘴唇，“我爱你，我爱你Sebby……”Chris在他的唇舌交缠中挤出一句话，同时喘着粗气释放在Sebastian的身体里。  
“我爱你”，Sebastian暗暗复述一遍，后穴里泛起一阵粘腻的感觉，大脑有点停转。  
“我爱你”，这能意味什么，又不是第一次谈恋爱的高中生，还真当这意味着点什么，他想嘲笑自己。  
他把头埋进Chris的颈窝里，露出一个无人察觉的笑。

看似发展平稳的事态下总会有点什么因为个人情绪而潜在的不和谐威胁在暗涌，Chris坚信这一点，但没想到的是，这天来得竟会这么快。  
那次是在Sebastian的房间里，房间的主人靠在床头皱着眉头摆弄手机，修长的手指在触控键盘上噼里啪啦按个不停。他的左边躺着Chris，手枕在脑袋下，望着因为屏幕的反光而有些透明的浅色眼珠出神。  
然后Sebastian好像是看见了什么，他皱鼻子笑了笑，头也没回地向Chris开口：  
“明天你别过来了，Jennifer要来。”  
Chris发出一声几乎细不可闻的声音作为回应。

他看见Sebastian说话之前的那个笑容了，那看起来像是真的开心。  
“那我先回房间了。”他掀开被子，发现Sebastian的手不自然地放在离他很近的地方，差一点点就能碰到自己。  
“好。”Sebastian还是没扭头，眼睛紧紧盯着手机屏幕，好像那里有什么东西粘着他的目光。  
但他的嘴角紧绷着，完全没有了之前的愉悦模样。


	9. Chapter 9

*  
他扭动门把，尽最大的努力减小开门的动静。  
Chris将半个脑袋探出酒店的走廊，朝两个方向各张望了一会儿，终于松口气，看来自己的运气比预想的要好一些。  
但到达片场的那一刻，他决定收回这个想法。Sebastian，那个舔着自己的嘴唇的男人，皱着鼻子露出一个甜蜜的笑，怀里搂着Jennifer坐在剧组的餐桌前。  
昨晚他几乎思考了一百种方法面对这对使人尴尬的情侣，只是这一刻来得太过突然，他条件反射地转身往反方向走去，一秒钟的犹豫都没有。  
“嗨Chris！”Sebastian的喊声让他像被冻住般固定在原地。  
他听得出来Sebastian语气里那点戏虐的意味。  
“呃，嗨。”他转过身去，露出一个公式化的微笑，朝Jennifer问好，“我是Chris Evans。”  
“人人都知道美国队长，”那女孩笑起来的确迷人，“Jennifer Morrison，Baz的女朋友。”  
Chris听到那称呼忍不住抽动了两下嘴角，随便找了个借口从这尴尬的气氛中抽身。  
Sebastian在他面前搂着女朋友，什么事都没有似的，笑嘻嘻地跟他打招呼，Chris想这大概意味着什么，可刚才他分明看到了Sebastian类似恶作剧的表情。  
不止一次，他装作不经意地往餐桌方向看，明知道自己受不了这个，可就是忍不住，一次又一次用自欺欺人的掩饰动作看着Sebastian和他怀里的女孩吻在一起。  
你在和我接吻的时候也是这个样子吗？也会像这样显得有点蠢蠢的吗？就像一只撒娇的小动物。我不知道，因为和你接吻的时候我一般都闭着眼睛，因为我是真的很珍惜每一次吻你的机会，你知道的。  
那又有什么关系，Chris心里有点苦苦的，就算你不知道也没关系，你可是Sebastian啊，那个什么都不在乎的Sebastian。  
莫名其妙的情绪多的快要扑出来，Chris一言不发地坐在写有自己名字的剧组椅上，垂头盯着剧本，简单地敷衍两句Anthony的调笑。  
“虽然我知道在背后议论别人很不好，但是——”黑人兄弟咧着嘴故意拉长语调，”说真的，Sebastian追女孩真有一手。“他啧啧两声，”听说那还是Seb客串的一部剧的女主角？厉害，连哥哥我都不得不服。“  
Chris听到这话终于有了点反应，他抬起头，顺着Anthony的目光看过去。  
“你晚上回酒店的时候记得叫上我，我们还是别去妨碍别人了。”他扯起嘴角，冲Anthony笑了笑。

说到女朋友，全世界都以为Chris还和Minka在一起，若即若离的那种也算，但他们几乎是在Cap2开拍的同时就分了手。在Chris发现自己根本控制不住去想Sebastian的那天，他眯着眼睛从床头摸来手机，摁亮屏幕，突然袭来的光线刺得他睁不开眼。  
对不起，我想我可能在喜欢一个男人。Chris点下发送。  
绿色的进度条才刚刚填满发送框，Minka的电话就猝不及防地打过来，他吓得从床上弹起来。  
“所以我有糟糕到让你再也不喜欢女人了？”电话那头的声音有些沙哑，听不出什么特别的情绪。  
“对不起，这不是你的问题，真的，我发誓。”他抹了把脸，有点后悔在毫无准备的情况下说这些。  
紧接着一大段时间里都没人开口说话，细微的电波声从电话线中传出来，Chris曲起腿，把头埋进膝盖里。黑暗填满了房间，偶尔有过路的车灯从深灰色窗帘的缝隙中漏进来，他的脑子被搅成了一团浆糊，浑浊又黏腻，思绪里什么都不剩，除了他们那心照不宣的沉默。  
Chris觉得今天的冷气开得有些大了。  
“能和我说说他吗？”Minka说。  
“呃，我想，我想我可能，还没准备好，面对他，面对这件事，我是说。”  
“这就是你了，Chris，担心那么多，顾虑那么多。”她轻笑一声，“以后有空的时候可以聊聊吗，嗯？”  
“好。”

现在他觉得这有点好笑，而且十分讽刺。

*  
深夜永远都是最容易让人胡思乱想的时刻，Chris认真地这么觉得。  
Sebastian和Jennifer住的大概是同一间房吧？剧组的工作人员有贴心到这个程度吗？就算不住在同一间，他们现在也一定正黏在一起吧？  
拜托，这世界上又不是只有Chris会去敲Sebastian的房门。说实话，他可不想明天演对手戏的时候看见Sebastian那纵欲过度的脸。  
Chris翻个身，瞥见床头上放置着的那盒没用完的套子，是那男人把它留在这的。那天他兴奋的有些不正常，俯下身去咬Chris整齐排列的腹肌，咯咯笑个不停，Chris用手指捋顺他为冬兵而留的中长发，Sebastian抬头看他，下巴抵在肌肉的沟壑里，几缕碎发汗湿了粘在额前，接近透明的瞳色被周围白色的床单映得发亮，那眼神狂妄且挑衅，随着勾起的嘴角闪着得意的光。Chris从来都受不了这个。  
我喜欢你，Sebastian我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你趴在我身上看我，我喜欢你盯着我，我喜欢你眼里有我，只有我。而你不会知道，你他妈永远都不会知道。Chris坐起身来，把靠在自己腹部的脑袋捞起来闷闷地吻他，将那些快滑到嘴边的话给堵回去。Sebastian伸手去摸床头那盒套子，他放开被拉扯得红肿的嘴唇，安静地看他拆开包装。  
“我说Chris，友情提醒，千万别把没用完的套子就这么大剌剌放在床头 ，“Sebastian抬头看一眼Chris，”要是哪天有妞看见了，你可没办法控制她们不去胡思乱想。“  
“或者你就这样放在这？冲所有人宣誓我的存在？哈哈，那挺好的，我的荣幸。”  
Chris没回应他这些兴头上的信口开河。

可是我这儿根本就不会有妞，除了你，只有你。你呢？Chris忍不住去想他吻女孩的样子，他那么甜蜜又贴心，他会帮女孩把碎发别到耳后，弯起嘴角眼含笑意地看她，然后就这样轻轻吻下去，他一定不会像咬Chris一样去咬她的嘴唇，他会很温柔，非常温柔，就像在对待一件易碎品，但那里面包含的情绪却能把那女孩立刻点燃，一定是这样。  
可是Sebastian房间的床单和枕头上甚至还留有他的气味，证明这他曾经占有过那儿。Chris开始有点后悔昨天没在Sebastian的身上留下什么痕迹。  
好吧，好吧，这就是我的命运了，大不了我就揣着这样莫名而且复杂的情绪一直想着你，直到有一天你会来跟我说“就这样吧”，我就会一直惦记你，这样一直惦记下去，像个痴情的男人，但我不会告诉你，哪怕是一个字。  
Chris捧着一颗玻璃做的心，里面装的全是那些情绪，那些从未说出口的话，还有那些该死的嫉妒心和占有欲。他把整颗心都捂在手里，没有勇气让Sebastian看见，他们滚在一起的时候他把它放在Seb看不见的地方，有时候是他背后的电视柜上，有时候是沙发底下，那时候只有他自己会被玻璃折射的光闪花了眼。而现在，他紧紧地握着这颗心，力气大的快把它捏得粉碎。

*  
Jennifer离开克利夫兰后，Chris大半个月都没有再去敲Sebastian的房门，Sebastian当然也没来找他，他们甚至没有什么除了工作需要之外的对话。Chris不知道自己是在赌气还是什么的，只是感觉一下子失去了一切去找Sebastian的立场（虽然他从来都没有），那段时间他一度觉得他们之间就这样结束了，不需要达成什么共识，甚至不需要一次交流，连一句“就这样吧”都不用说。

有一天Chris从酒店一楼的酒廊离开，准备回房间好好睡上一觉。那天他拍了一整个白天的动作戏，傍晚还被他克利夫兰当地的朋友拽着非要喝两杯。说实话，这大半个月来他的状态很不好，无力的感觉整体充斥着他，不仅是生理上的，更是心理上的。适量的酒精加重了睡意，他拖着困倦的步伐走出电梯，大腿上的淤青还在隐隐作痛。  
尽管不想承认，但他的确一眼就认出那是谁了。有一个人伸长了腿坐在走廊的中间，靠在Chris房门旁边的那一小块墙壁上。他们之间隔得很远，Chris才刚拐进那条岔道，可他就是立刻认出那是谁了。  
睡意全被吃惊所取代，他加快速度朝那个人走过去。  
“Sebastian？你怎么了？”Chris伸出手，试图把他从地上扶起来。  
Sebastian没有理会他的动作，“我和Jennifer分手了。”  
Chris没反应过来这是什么意思，只是把手上的动作停留在半空中，呆呆地盯着他的头顶。  
“我主动提的。”Chris借着微弱的灯光看见了Sebastian红的发亮的鼻头。  
“Sebby，先进来。”Chris刷卡打开房门，地上的男人撑着地面自己爬了起来，然后在房间主人的眼前径直走了进去，面朝下猛地倒进软乎乎的大床上，这一连串的动作轻车熟路得就像是在自己家里。  
“怎么办……Chris，怎么办……”Sebastian的声音从他与床之间的缝隙中闷闷地传出来，一点一点缠绕上Chris那颗玻璃做的心。“跟你搞在一起的时候，我真他妈，真的没有办法跟她在一起了。”  
“可是我们只是床伴而已啊Chris，我们只是、就只是该死的床伴而已。”  
“I don’t know…就只是…说真的...我还能怎么办呢……”Chris能听出他声音里明显的哭腔，那些闷在心里的东西开始膨胀。  
“Seb，坐起来，看着我。”Chris把挡住他脸的头发撩开，不出所料，床单已经濡湿了一大片。  
床上的人一动不动，只发出了模糊的一声作为对Chris要求的拒绝。Chris又拉了他的手臂好几回，依然无动于衷，除了偶尔发出不情愿哼哼声。  
“Babe，起来好吗？”那些东西越来越多，挤压着Chris的胸腔，让他快喘不过气来  
似乎是那个称呼惊到了Sebastian，他终于抬起红得像兔子一样的眼睛看一眼Chris，然后翻身坐起来，双腿垂在床边。他嘟着嘴看Chris，表情委屈的像是随时要哭出来。  
Chris在他面前蹲下，膝盖顶着他的脚，双手抓住他修长的手指，它们因为刚抹过眼泪而格外湿润。坐在床上的人眼神不安的到处乱飘，唯独不愿直视Chris的目光。实际上Chris才是更紧张的那个，紧张到鼻子泛酸的那种程度。  
他气息不稳地开口：  
“听着，Sebby，虽然很突兀，但是……呃……你喜欢我……我是说……你喜欢过我吗？”Chris终于决定把那颗玻璃做的心捧到Sebastian面前，甚至根本不在意结果。  
Sebastian从未料到他会这样问，惊讶得瞪大了双眼。他看见Chris那满怀期待的眼神了，那感觉就像被一只金毛犬可怜巴巴地盯着。  
Sebastian别开眼去，耳朵通红。“要是不喜欢你的话谁会自愿被你操啊……”  
“……”  
“你个小混蛋。”  
Chris沉默了一阵，才突然回过神来，凑上去狠狠吻Sebastian的嘴唇、他的眼睫、他的额头，膜拜他身体的每一寸。  
“在一起吧。”吻上耳朵时Chris轻声对他说。


	10. Chapter 10

＊  
“心情挺好的？有新妞了？”  
“哈，那么明显？”男人模糊地轻笑一声，脸上的表情把他使劲压抑住的幸福感受暴露无遗，他有些害羞地揉揉鼻子。  
Scarlett咬着吸管露出一个了然的表情，眼里含笑地看坐在他对面的Chris，没有再说什么。

才不是什么妞，Chris的眼神不由自主地朝不远处挥着金属臂的那个人飘过去，他发现自己最近在拍摄休息的间隙盯着Sebastian发呆的次数越来越多了。  
Sebastian，他在心里默念这个名字。他的这个星球上最甜蜜的孩子，他的男朋友，他的神谕。  
从那个来临得让人措手不及却又意义十足的夜晚算起，这两个星期当中他们两人之间很少提到“男朋友”这个词，唯一有那么一次，Sebastian在Chris房间的卫生间里刷牙，Chris从身后搂上他的腰，一遍遍叫着Sebastian的名字，他也不厌其烦的一遍遍答应Chris，然后Chris把脸埋进他的脖子，呼吸产生的气流喷在他敏感的后颈。  
“好痒，你走开啦！”Sebastian边笑边尖叫着躲开，嘴里的牙膏泡沫在空中留下一串小泡。  
“Sebastian，Sebastian。”Chris没有气馁，喊着他的名字又往他所在的方向抱上去。  
“你让开，我不认识你。”他做出嫌弃的表情朝浴缸躲去，Chris再一次追过去把他抱个满怀。  
“I got you！男朋友，我是你男朋友。”  
这次怀里的人没有挣扎，像是被他说的话吓住了，Sebastian猛地回头，瞪大了眼睛看着他。Chris没反应过来，同样也盯着嘴里叼着牙刷的Sebastian。  
“噗，男朋友。”怀里的人嘴角一弯先笑了出来，“男朋友。”  
看见Sebastian有点泛红的耳根，Chris这才意识到自己刚才说了什么，他没再说话，只是故意用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭Sebastian的脖子，逗得他咯咯地笑。

事实上，成为彼此男朋友之后的日子并不都像那天早晨那样，回想起来的时候自带粉色滤镜，连空气中弥漫的都是甜蜜的气味，恰恰相反，最初的一段时间里，两人在前几个月的床伴关系中养成的默契仿佛一夜之间全都消失了，他们在一些小事上反而有点客客气气又缩手缩脚的。

这中间有一件事让Sebastian持续嘲笑了Chris长达半年之久。那天晚上Sebastian拿着从前台要来的房卡偷溜到Chris的房间，本想着跟房间的主人度过一个火辣的夜晚，但白天长时间的动作戏让Chris精疲力尽，差点在浴缸里昏睡过去。  
“那我们睡觉吧。”Sebastian盯着刚从浴室里出来、浑身冒着热气的Chris，目光沿着肌肉的线条一路向下，在胯间围着的浴巾处戛然而止，他咽了咽口水。  
“好，我困的不行了。”还好Chris实在是不怎么清醒，没有察觉到趴在床上那人露骨的眼神。  
接着Chris走到那张勉强足够睡两个人的床的床尾，他停住了，眼睛来回扫着床的两边，然后问出了一句蠢到他想敲死自己的一句话：“Seb，我们怎么决定谁睡在哪边啊？”  
“……”Sebastian用极慢的速度扭头看他，脸上写满了“你说什么？！”四个字。  
”呃……我是说……我们还没讨论过这个问题不是吗……“他挠挠头，补充道：”而且，我想睡在右边。“  
“……你说的右边是从哪头看过去的右边？”  
“这边。”Chris伸手指了指。  
“行。“得到Sebastian的同意，Chris立刻爬上床，飞扑进属于他的那半边。Sebastian接着说：”虽然我也想睡那边，不过看在你很累的情况下……”  
“啊！你想睡那你睡吧，我没关系的。”Chris连忙坐起来，作势要挪开他的身子。  
Sebastian有点无奈地笑了，“谢谢你啦，但是你很累，而且我很关心你。”他的语气像在哄着一个调皮的小朋友。  
Chris妥协了，只是当Sebastian把灯关了、在床上躺好之后，Chris翻过身，把手伸过去搂紧了身边的人。

*  
他在迷迷糊糊的睡梦中感觉到一只手碰上他的下颔，手指像对待一件易碎品一样抚过他的嘴角，然后取而代之覆上来的是两片湿润的唇，Sebastian的气息瞬间如潮水一样涌入他的鼻腔。  
Chris睁开眼，发现他的小甜心在偷吻他。  
“这么喜欢我？”他把Sebastian正闭着眼吻的投入的脸捧起来，故作无奈地问道。  
绯红色唰的一下从脸蛋染上耳尖，他快速地窜进了被子里，把脸蒙的严严实实，没有回答Chris的话。

可等他的眼睛适应了被子里的亮度，唯一映入眼帘的只有Chris赤裸的胸膛。

“这么害羞？昨晚你盯着我看的眼神可不是这么说的……”Chris故意把整个身体往Sebastian那侧靠，壮硕的胸肌眼看着快要贴上他的脸。  
“没关系，我更喜欢你。”Chris继续说。Sebastian的手突然被人抓住了一只，它被带着往Chris腿间那一大早便精神十足的硬物上放。“不如我们来把昨晚没做的事做了？你看，它为这一刻可是整整等了一晚上呢。”他意有所指地加大了握着Seb的手指的力气。  
他胸前的人依旧一动不动，可能是真的不高兴了，Chris手足无措地想把他抱起来哄一哄。  
但没想到的是，有一片温润的软肉突然从他的两胸之间滑过，他下体一紧，几乎惊叫出声。  
Sebastian正在专注地用他那该死的小舌头一下下轻卷着Chris的胸膛，就像在舔一块面积很大的糖果，这中间还时不时夹杂着一些细碎的吻。  
说实话，Chris那么久以来从来没有享受过这样的待遇，往往都是他对Sebastian做这个。生理上和心理上的双重刺激让他胸前的两点很快就挺立了起来。  
这变化立马被眼尖的Sebastian发现，他笑着，戏弄地去掐Chris左胸上淡粉色的乳头，如愿以偿听到了他倒吸一口气的声音。  
“你知道吗……你这儿大的过分，”Sebastian换用手指轻扫他男朋友胸前略微卷曲的毛发，“甚至可以开车，真的。”他把盖在两人身上的被子掀到腰腹处，然后用那种委屈的眼神看向Chris，好像是在抱怨他的身材太过完美。  
“那……这里呢？”Chris握住Seb在自己胸前作乱的手，一路贴着肌肤，再一次慢慢滑向他胯间的勃起，“这里够大吗，Babe？”  
他隔着内裤的布料触碰到小Chris硕大的头部，光是这样就已经能感受到它的主人到底有多兴奋。Sebastian的后穴开始变得有些湿润，收缩着，渴望Chris的进入。但他的嘴上依然不依不饶。  
“你看过那些对你老二轮廓的评价吗？一般都说你尺寸傲人。”他挑挑眉，一脸担忧的样子。“要我说，他们都不了解你，在我看来也就是比一般人的大那么一点吧……一点而已。”  
“你确定？”Chris看起来一脸的不可思议，“那你第一次和它见面的时候，那句'尺寸惊人'是谁说的？”  
“那时候毕竟不熟嘛，客套一下而已。”他一副理所当然的样子。  
Chris点点头，“噢，是这样啊，你嫌不够大，那等会儿我操你的时候你确定不哭噢？”  
“行，来吧。”Sebastian翻过身在Chris面前躺好，看起来像是要豁出去了。

此时此刻Chris只有一个念头，他觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了。他喜欢Sebastian在床上时那种得意洋洋地挑衅他的样子，喜欢的快要疯掉。那种模样的Sebby是只属于他一个人的，全世界只有他一个人能看到。  
他想把他捧在手心里，不管是白天在片场里那个抿着嘴对他偷笑的Sebastian，还是在他的床上张牙舞爪的Sebastian，他都只想把他一直圈在怀里，让他永远都不会离开自己的视线。  
但现在，他更想用力操进他的身体，用自己的怒张的老二把他一张一合似乎在呼吸着的小穴填满。  
才刚碰上Sebastian的阴茎，透明的前液就已经打湿了他的手。他顺势撸动两下，然后往那个刚开始湿润的小洞探过去。

Chris从正面进入Sebastian的时候比往常都更急切，几乎是一捅到底，这应该很疼，但Sebastian为了他们那愚蠢的打赌而使劲忍耐着混着哭痛声的呻吟。毫不夸张地说，他几乎能清晰地感受到身体里正埋着的那根阴茎上每一条凸起的青筋，Chris把他的穴口差不多撑到了最大。  
等他的呼吸稍稍平静下一些，Chris立马急不可耐的开始抽插起来。Sebastian把他夹的很紧，肠肉吸附着他的老二，他舒服得呻吟出声，可Sebastian依旧坚持着没发出任何声音。  
“你喜欢这个对吗？承认我把你操得很爽吧。”Chris一边说话一边没停下身下抽插的动作。  
他紧闭眼睛，咬着嘴唇没说话。  
见Sebastian这样，Chris略微顶了几下那块敏感区域的边缘，然后从他的身体里退出来。  
突如而来的空虚感让Sebastian无所适从，他扭动几下，睁开眼睛，疑惑地看向Chris。  
“听着，kid，我发誓今天一定要把你操到哭为止。”Chris说完，趁身下的男人正在发愣的工夫，双手抓着他的腰把他翻了个面。“换个姿势，把屁股撅起来。“  
他乖乖听话地爬起来，小臂把自己的上半身撑起在床上，跪趴的姿势让下半身面向Chris，已经被折磨得红肿的小穴和里面残留的液体在Chris眼里暴露无遗。  
这个标准的求欢动作在Chris眼里像是一个邀请，又像是诱惑，他迫不及待地抓起自己的阴茎在Sebastian泛着水光的穴口拍打几下，然后用力地一插到底。  
“操！”Sebastian被这一下捅的叫出声来，那根发烫的硬物像炙热的铁棒一样，顺着这个姿势顶进了比之前更深的地方。生理性的泪水不受控制地流了出来。  
可是Chris偏偏选了个后入位，他看不见他的脸，也看不见他滑过脸颊的眼泪。Sebastian突然觉得Chris头脑简单是有那么点儿好处的。  
直到身后的那个人在情难自禁的时候，试图捏着他的下巴吻上他的侧脸。  
Chris毫无章法的冲撞突然停了下来。  
“啪。”他的手掌突然毫无预兆地落在Sebastian的臀瓣上，雪白的臀肉紧跟着颤抖了两下，留下一个淡红色的手掌印。  
“你真是个坏孩子。”又是一巴掌，一波强烈的抽插紧接着到来。同样是肉体的碰撞声，手和囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音对比起来却截然不同。  
臀瓣上火辣辣的疼还没蔓延开来，Chris埋在他体内的头部就开始连续不断地捣弄着他的后穴，每一下都结实地顶在他最受不了的那块区域上。  
前臂终于撑不住这剧烈的撞击，整个上半身都陷进枕头里。眼眶的泪水越积越多，枕套上濡湿的部分开始向外蔓延。  
“刚才不是说不哭的吗？怎么没忍住？”Sebastian语气里夹杂着的哭腔让他抑制不住欺负他的冲动，“现在还想说我不够大么？”他按着抽插的节奏一字一句地问。  
“啊……嗯……大……”他接近释放的边缘，说不出一个完整的句子。  
“再说一遍，是谁的什么东西大？你喜欢吗？”Chris坏心眼地用拇指抵住Sebastian那肿胀到极点的阴茎上的小孔。  
“呃嗯……Chris的……老二……啊……大……”他忍不住摆动着腰杆去迎合Chris的操干，“求你……快点……啊啊……让我……射……出来……”  
“Good boy。”Chris掐紧他的腰，开始最后的冲刺，被撞碎的呻吟声从枕头里闷闷地泄出来。很快爬着的那个男人颤抖地射在洁白的床单上，Chris也在因为高潮而绞紧的小洞中同时释放。

两人气喘吁吁地倒在床上，Sebastian还没从射精的颤抖中缓过来，失神地盯着天花板，Chris悄悄靠过去，用手臂把他搂进自己的臂弯里。  
“你今天话怎么这么多啊？以前不是挺安静的吗？”怀里的人冲Chris翻了个白眼，用带着愠怒的口气问。  
“还不都是因为你挑衅我？”Chris不置可否地眨眨眼睛。  
“你下次再这么多话我就堵住你的嘴。”  
“好，你说什么我都同意。”他讨好似地揉揉Sebastian的头，用自己的唇贴上了他的，“My little princess。”  
“你……”他眼前的人一瞬间变了表情，然后Chris的胸肌上被埋进了一张通红的脸。


	11. Chapter 11

*  
Sebastian杀青的这天到来得措手不及，最后一个镜头刚得到导演的通过，现场立即响起欢呼与掌声，他接过工作人员递过来的花束，脸上满是不可思议的表情。  
“恭喜你啦，暂时脱离了金属手臂的苦海。”他这场戏的搭档Chris拍拍他的肩膀表示祝贺，脸上的淤青特效妆让他的笑容看起来有些勉强。  
“看来你还得继续每天被追着揍，Cap。”Sebastian用幸灾乐祸的语气回应他。  
Chris的戏份比Sebastian多很多，所以理所当然，他的拍摄周期要比Sebastian长一段时间。这同时也意味着他们两人整天在片场里与Anthony一起在风扇前挤成一团，以及晚上互相乱窜房间的日子将要迎来尾声。

换好衣服从拖车里出来的时候Sebastian的脑子乱的像一团浆糊，虽然他不想像个小妞一样过度在意“怎么和男朋友道别”这类琐碎的小问题，但这毕竟是他们在一起之后第一次长时间的分开……想到这，他的视线无意中注意到了靠在不远处的拖车上的那个男人，他抱着手臂，眼里含笑地盯着Sebastian，然后冲他勾勾手，示意他走过去。  
两人都没有说话，只是他们的眼神仿佛两条细线，一路勾着对方靠近。  
Chris还穿着那身队长的戏服，他整个人慵懒地倚在车身上，向面前Sebastian掌心向上伸出右手，Sebastian把自己的左手轻放上去。Chris握紧它，拉着Sebastian让他的身子慢慢靠近自己，然后他保持着背部与拖车的接触，抬起头吻了他。  
天还大亮着，周围十米之内就全是忙出忙进的工作人员，而他们在一个车与车之间的视觉盲区里，缓慢又轻柔地接吻。能这样做的机会很少，紧握在一起的那两只手举在他们的腰侧，Chris竟一时不知道剩下的那只左手是该捧他的脸还是扶他的腰。  
“不要一回纽约就把我忘了，上东区的小王子。”Chris主动分开纠缠不清的四片嘴唇，头顶着Sebastian的额头说。  
“倒是你，队长没日没夜地忙着拯救美国。”他说着摸摸Chris制服上的腰带。  
他沉默了半晌，“我想你了。”  
“这不是还没走嘛。”Sebastian语带笑意地回答他。  
“可是我已经开始想了。”  
“你是不是成心要弄哭我。”说罢，他把头倒进面前男人的颈窝里。Chris环住他的腰，然后收紧双臂，加大这个拥抱的力度。  
Sebastian嗅着他身上淡淡的香水味，心想回纽约之后要去买一瓶一模一样的。

*  
第二天早上，Sebastian离开克利夫兰的时候Chris没有去送他，前一晚他几乎是工作了通宵，Sebastian实在是不想打扰他来之不易的休息时间。  
在飞机上看着底下掠过的城市缩影，Sebastian忍不住去想，三年前他告别这个城市，Chris对他来说只是一个不太熟的同事，而这次他从这个地方离开，心里居然装着一个个沉甸甸的人。他又想，要是告诉三年前的那个Sebastian，你以后的男朋友是Chris Evans，他一定会大叫着想要跳下飞机。  
你看，世事多难料。

回到纽约后的日子有些平淡，但你能明白那种感觉吗——那种你始终知道有人在很远的地方日夜在意你，而你也停止不了在意他的那种感觉。假设你的心脏是一个容器，那些使你有意无意牵挂着的人就像是铺在容器最底部的一层细沙，你不会时时刻刻感受到它的存在，但是你清楚的知道它就在那儿。  
那使你感到安稳，非常安稳，似乎是最深处的一层保障。一天中有几次你会突然想到它，接着开始无法抑制地思念起来，那个容器此时就像是被底部朝上倒了过来，于是细沙向下流动，填补进容器装着的其他事物之间的空隙，那种发自内心的幸福感便深入你生活的每个角落，连呼吸里都充斥着甜。

这期间他们不会每天都互通电话，Sebastian一向不喜欢被这些莫名其妙的自定规律所束缚，但两人有时会发短信，通常来说Chris都不会回复得很及时，所以即使Sebastian恨不得一天里摁亮手机屏幕检查收件箱100次，得到的回复也不会超过十句。  
Chris很忙，Sebastian知道。美国队长2还没进入宣传期，Sebastian没什么工作，除了偶尔去新电影的首映式凑凑热闹（在盖茨比的首映式上他发现自己真是喜欢Leo喜欢到不行），或是接受几个小型媒体的采访，他试着尽力去认真回答关于工作、关于生活、关于自身心态的每一个问题，至少是相比起Chris习惯的满嘴跑火车来说。  
而Chris接了新电影，还有几次他有意无意地在电话里提到他去见了几个投资人，他们当中有些人与他一拍即合，并且很看好他所具备的导演潜力，那几天Chris会主动给Sebastian打电话，兴冲冲地跟他一起想象他的电影，那其中一定会有纽约的午夜，他爱死了彩色霓虹灯在镜头里留下的那些模糊的光斑。  
但有些人觉得他不够现实，告诉他那样天马行空的想法在好莱坞残酷的竞争中会被杀的片甲不留，这时候他会在电话的那一头叹气，Sebastian不知道该说些什么来安慰他，只是长久地沉默着。  
还好Chris的合作对象——另一位更有经验也更有人脉的的制片人Mark，时常会给他带来好消息，他的导演梦离实现已经不远了。Seb很为他高兴，发自内心的高兴，和Chris一起，在脑海里用一个一个场景构建起他自己的电影时，他感到一种前所未有的满足感。  
同时他越发的有些羡慕Chris，羡慕他的理想明确又美好，而且他能矢志不渝的朝着那个方向努力。Sebastian不论是从名气还是作品数量上来说都不及Chris，虽然他时常能隐隐预感到美国队长2的上映会改变一些什么，但偶尔从手机的新闻推送上看见Chris当天参加了什么活动，看见他西装革履抬头微笑的照片，看见他事业得意的样子时，一种莫可名状的不安情绪就会不知不觉蔓延上他的心头。  
他不嫉妒Chris，他当然不会嫉妒，只是Sebastian几乎怀疑自己能看见他们之间那条距离愈发扩大的罅隙。  
是的，Chris很忙，Sebastian也有自己的工作要做，这没什么，虽然没和男人谈过恋爱，但他能理解这些，他在心里安慰自己。


	12. Chapter 12

＊  
Sebastian就像是一颗青柠薄荷味的曼妥思，Chris忍不住被自己的这个想法逗笑。  
这当然不是指他闻起来像薄荷糖，好吧，虽然Chris承认他的身上的确总是一股薄荷味，但更多的是，Sebastian总具备着抚慰人心的能力，当他冲自己笑的时候、握紧自己的手的时候、吻自己的脖子叫自己“Chris”的时候，总能扫清他心里的一切尘埃，每一次——每一次Chris带着或是紧张或是期待的心情往Sebastian的身边靠近的时候，他的Sebby永远不会让他失望。他清新又甜蜜，Chris和他在一起的每一个瞬间，就像是咬开青柠薄荷曼妥思的那瞬间，让人上瘾。

＊  
那半个月里Sebastian闲到不行，LA纽约来回飞了几趟，有一天Chris突然神秘兮兮地说要带他去一个地方。他没有多想，Chris尊崇着他那套浪漫主义，总能时不时的制造出一些让他觉得又可爱又感动的惊喜。  
结果Chris带他去了他今年在Hollywood买下的那套别墅，那实在是——怎么说——有些过分梦幻了，先不说后院和泳池，毕竟不是谁家的卧室都可以透过落地窗饱览天际线和山谷的。  
“我的天啊……你……” Sebastian惊讶的几乎说不出完整的句子，“说实话吧，你这几年到底……到底赚了多少钱？”  
Chris就像个第一次带女孩到自己卧室的高中男生，有点不好意思地挠头，“也不是啦，就想着，以后结了婚有了孩子说不定可以在这儿常住，”他路过那张king size的床，顺手把一个枕头扶正，“再说了，面朝着星空山谷做一场浪漫到夸张的爱？Come on，别说你不想。”  
Sebastian以为是自己走神听错了，但他好像的确提到了婚姻和孩子。  
这太过私密了，不管是这个话题还是这套房子，对Sebastian来说都是。

后来他们还是在浴室里来了一发，起初Chris试图用手臂架着Sebastian的大腿，把他抬起来压在瓷砖上进入，就像是电影里演的那样。但事实证明这在两个接近200磅的男人之间有点难以实现。当Sebastian在Chris因为用尽全力而咬牙切齿的表情里贴着墙滑下来，他终于忍不住笑场了。  
“Damn.”Chris暗自咒骂一声，也没憋住自己的笑声。拍了一下Sebastian的臀肉，示意他换个姿势。  
大概是因为身处的环境比较特殊，Chris把Sebastian按在浴室的玻璃门上干得格外投入，甚至直接射在了Sebastian的里面。

“所以你买这么大的浴缸干嘛，又不肯在这里做。”事后Chris搂着Sebastian在浴缸里清理，那里面的空间装了两个身材健壮的男人后还绰绰有余。  
“Eww，我实在是没办法体会到在水里have sex的乐趣在哪。”  
Sebastian从Chris的怀里挣开来，扒在旁边那扇可以眺望圣费尔南多谷的玻璃窗上向外张望，天色接近傍晚，可以看见很多山和很多云，山腰上每隔一段距离就有一片暖黄色的灯光，“可惜了，你这儿还有泳池呢。”他笑道。  
Chris也跟着笑，从身后环住他，吻他形状美好的蝴蝶骨。

在稍晚的时候Sebastian才得知这个消息，在他们浴室里的一通胡闹和一顿伴着无聊电影的中餐外卖之后。他正横躺在Chris卧室的那张大床上，盯着天花板出神。  
“哎，告诉你一件事。”Chris刚洗漱完毕，靠在洗手间门口双手抱臂看着他。  
“嗯？”困倦的快要合上眼睛，Sebastian有气无力地回应他。  
“投资人那边已经谈妥了，”他顿了顿，“你男朋友已经正式的成为了导演。”  
”操！“床上的人猛地弹了起来，”你怎么不早说？！你就这么让我蒙在鼓里跟你窝在沙发里吃了一顿外卖？！“  
Sebastian瞪大眼睛看他，一脸的不可思议。他没说话，只是笑着走向床边。  
”我的错我的错，想给你一个惊喜来着。“他弯腰去拉Sebastian的手，把他往自己身上带，”你居然不抱抱我？Heart break！“说着做了一个心碎的动作。  
”你好烦。“嘴上这么说，他还是翻起身来跪立在床边搂紧他的腰，勾起嘴角，把脸埋进他的胸肌里，”恭喜你，大导演。“声音闷闷地传出来。  
”谢谢你，Sweetie。“Chris去揉自己胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，然后他们理所当然地吻在一起。  
就是这个时机——甚至不需要过多言语，Sebastian被Chris一把推倒在床上。  
待Chris一颗颗地解开Sebastian睡衣上的扣子，抬眼一看，那人已经闭了眼，呼吸轻柔缓慢，嘴唇微张，露出一小截门牙，就像一只丝毫没有攻击性的小兔子。  
他似乎是被此时的氛围击中了心脏，就这么盯着浅眠中的Sebastian看了好一会儿，然后帮他盖好被子，轻吻一下额头。

关上灯，高海拔上的开阔视野让璀璨星空净收眼底，四周静悄悄的一片，间或传来几声虫鸣。  
圣费尔南多谷和冬日的午夜，Chris和熟睡的Sebastian。  
他爬上床，心满意足地阖上眼。  
要是Sebby也醒着就好了。在黑暗里，Chris悄悄这样想。

＊  
当他反应过来自己已经再一次与Chris一起站在闪光灯前时，宣传期已经开始一小段时间了。  
说心里没有紧张的感觉那都是假的，毕竟他们可是对方的地下男友（Sebastian不好意思承认自己有点喜欢这个说法），多多少少都会有些许心虚，尤其是Chris有意无意拍上他的左胸或是凑到他的耳边轻语的时候，Sebastian都几乎要从椅子上弹起来，像一只警觉的兔子。  
足够幸运的是，除了剧组所有演员共同受访的大型活动，个人专访时坐在自己身旁的那个人往往都是Anthony。不知道这样的安排是出于哪方面的考虑，也许是黑人兄弟幽默和临场反应兼顾的能力能够挽救Sebastian面对主持人时的低气压，也许是Chris和Scarlett这两位男女主演放在一起更吸引眼球。但也有那么一点点的可能性，Chris和Sebastian的公关团队一致认为把这两颗随时可能毁掉所有人职业生涯的定时炸弹分开是个明智之举。

Anthony是最早知道Chris和Sebastian感情进展的那批人之一。有一次在片场，他正试图找一个僻静的角落给老婆孩子打个电话，却无意中瞟到他的两个同事正站在墙角，说着说着话就把手牵到了一起。  
“What the……”大脑还没反应过来，身体已经先一步触了电似的迅速逃离了那两人的视线之内，却还是没能控制住鞋底发出的声响。  
Anthony表示，他此生从未有过如此强烈的让自己更黑一点的渴望。  
Chris和Sebastian被响声惊动，立刻松开手，各自假装整理着装，Chris还尴尬地干咳了好一阵。  
然后他们就看见了半个身子藏在柱子后的，用手挡着眼睛的Anthony。  
“呃……我们……就只是……You know……”Sebastian结结巴巴地想要解释。  
“不不不不不，我什么都没看到！”黑人兄弟横向挪动步子，准备拔腿就跑。  
”Well，就是你想的那样。“Chris不自在地摸摸鼻头，”我们在一起了，一个月而已。“  
”这……“Anthony一个劲地摇头，难以消化这巨大的信息量，“所以你们就这样在我的眼皮底下搞上了？一个月？”  
“实在是对不起啦，因为我们觉得现在真的不是公开的好时机，”Chris的语气的确充满歉意，“虽然这听起来显得我们很混蛋，但是，还是请求你帮我们保密……你知道的，好莱坞。”  
“好的，我知道。”Anthony难得换上严肃的表情，双手扶上两人的肩，“而且，你们很勇敢。”

所以Anthony对于帮他们的忙开始变得十分热衷，像是在记者问那些“危险问题”的时候跳出来打圆场，或是在Sebastian紧张得说不出话的时候猛开他的玩笑来缓解尴尬。

可是隐藏真情实感终究还是一件困难的事，有那么几次，Sebastian几乎就要把他对Chris的了解都脱口而出。  
比如说剧组成员分别接受一个快问快答的小游戏那次，当主持人问到“复仇者中谁最有可能记得Taylor Swift的歌词”时，他想也没想就说出了Chris的名字。  
这可不能怪我，Sebastian心想，我在Chris的车里听到过Taylor的歌，不止一次。

再比如说，有一位记者问到健身方面的问题，他顶着宿醉的脑袋，甚至分享了那个“Chris的胸肌上可以开车”的床上玩笑。

还有最过分的一次，又是一次快问快答（Sebastian：I hate it.），主持人问：“说到超级英雄，你最先联想到的是什么？”  
“Chris Evans.”他不假思索，说罢，嘴角还不受控制地弯起，附上一个腼腆的笑。  
乍一听好像没什么不对劲的。  
呆滞了三秒之后，Sebastian内心的警报声猛地炸开来。  
哇哦，他刚才说他的“同事”是他心目中的superhero，这听起来真是一点都不值得怀疑呢。  
Sebastian此时此刻只想去狠狠踢三秒前的那个自己的屁股，让他赶紧把嘴闭上，顺便祈祷没人能看见这个采访。  
至少Chris是不会看见的，Sebastian又想，事实上如果他能看到也未尝是一件坏事，毕竟这听起来就像一场隐蔽又刺激的表白。

Chris对那些危险的越界行为有一种莫名的执念。他们刚在一起那会儿，他在SDCC当着一万多人的面去戳Sebastian的背，Sebastian回头看他，他却径直走到自己的座位上坐下，没有任何表示。  
或者像是他在全剧组出席的发布会上给Sebastian传小纸条，Sebastian顶着Scarlett和Samuel的白眼接过来，展开有点皱的白色方块，发现Chris只是用潦草的笔迹写着“Hi Handsome:D”。  
他偷瞟了那个人一眼，然后把纸条揉成小小一团，顺手丢进口袋，还因此差点错过了记者向他的提问。

Chris曾经不止一次地被他的公关团队警告。多年来跟在他身边的那个负责公关的女孩比他的年龄稍稍大一点，他们的关系不错，在去工作的路上还偶尔调笑两句，直到最近，她开始时不时紧张兮兮地盯着Sebastian，还成天在Chris耳边唉声叹气，语重心长地劝他：  
“你和谁在一起我没办法干涉，可是能麻烦你在公共场合收敛着点吗？你小男友他公司已经来找我们谈了好几次了。”肩膀被她重重拍了一下，Chris才回过神来，抱歉地冲她扁扁嘴，“你不要觉得没人能察觉到，你最好上社交网站去看看那些迷妹给你们俩的小动作剪的视频，她们甚至还加了粉色爱心的滤镜……总之，到头来要去和女星出街拍的人也是你自己，拜托你不要再找这些劳民伤财的麻烦了。”  
他沉默了半晌，像是思考了一会儿，然后才点点头。  
“我知道了。”


	13. Chapter 13

*  
Chris和Sebastian一起去了一次欧洲，当然是出于宣传的需要。  
到达伦敦的第一天晚上，才刚在酒店大堂见面，Anthony就嬉皮笑脸地拉着Scarlett一起过来找Chris和Sebastian说话。  
“嘿兄弟们，你们今晚想组个局吗？难得大家一起出国。”Anthony故意带着rap的语调。  
“No.”Chris和Sebastian异口同声地摇着头回答。  
“你们完全可以空出一个房间来，事实上。”  
“No.”  
”Chris你介意住到Sebastian的房间里去吗？顺便度过一个火辣的夜晚什么的。“Anthony换上那副找打的表情，顺便在”火辣“两个字上加了重音。  
”No.“Chris回答。  
Scarlett靠在一旁的沙发上嚼着口香糖，不发一言地看着他们，伴随意味深长的微笑。

缺了两位主力，黑人兄弟的局自然没组成，倒是快凌晨两点，Sebastian躺在床上准备入睡的时候，有人来敲了他的房门。  
”你不是说不来了吗？“Sebastian睡眼朦胧地看着门外的人。  
”本来不想来的，但是既然Mackie那样说了……“  
”本来不想来的？“Sebastian重复。  
”操，我看起来是不是像个性瘾患者？“Chris假装丧气地要往Sebastian身上倒去。  
”今晚不做了，“Sebastian推开身上那个像大狗一样的人，”我可不想明天在发布会上一脸纵欲过度。“  
“行，那我们聊聊天吧。”

一个小时之后，Sebastian骑在Chris的腰上喘息，Chris用手指沾自己身上的白浊，一点一点地往他算不上很鼓胀的胸肌上抹。

早上九点，剧组成员们并排坐在希尔顿的会议厅舞台上，只有Chris喝Sebastian两人面前多了一杯酒店提供的咖啡。尽管那杯咖啡里多加了两个shot，Sebastian仍然哈欠连天，Chris更甚，抵挡不住睡意，在舞台上打起盹来。  
Sebastian永远也忘不了那天Anthony看他们的眼神。

在伦敦的最后一天早上，Sebastian在睡梦中感觉有人用指尖轻触了几下他的脸，然后关门声响起，除了空调出风口悉悉索索的声音，房间里再也没有任何动静。  
欧洲的行程刚结束，Chris和Scarlett他们就马不停蹄地赶往中国进行下一站的宣传。

*  
身边的朋友们突然爆发出一整起哄声，Sebastian弯着嘴角尴尬地笑了笑，拿起桌上刚盖过杯底的酒抿一口。坐在他对面的那个女孩儿靠在沙发靠背上抬起下巴挑衅地看着他，没有一丝害羞的神情。  
Sebastian在朋友们此起彼伏的“Say yes”声里向Chace和Charles投去求助的眼色，他们两人也正表情复杂地看着他。  
“咳，听着，”他试图让那些人安静下来，“Marg，你很棒，我是说，也许待会儿我可以载你回去。”  
然后他在众人的又一阵欢呼中起身去了洗手间，没注意到Charles疑惑的眼神。

那个女孩叫Margarita，五分钟前当着他们所有朋友的面跟Sebastian说她喜欢他。  
他在露台空着的座位上坐着，回忆这件几乎没有任何预兆的事。

她出现在他们的朋友圈里已经有一段时间了，Sebastian跟她出去玩过几次，但也只是玩而已，他在这一大群朋友中间称不上是什么核心人物，但是Margarita很爱闹，所以大家跟她的关系都还不错。她是俄罗斯移民，她也是演员，私下和Sebastian聊过那么两次，可是从来没流露出什么额外的感情。

三月底，东海岸的天气刚刚开始泛起一丝暖意，风吹动了Sebastian额前的一小绺头发。他掏出手机，决定给Chris发短信。  
[我和Charles他们在酒吧，有个女孩儿跟我表白来着。]  
Chris那边还是早上，不知道是时差没倒过来还是已经起床了，回复得飞快。  
[哦？]Sebastian仿佛能看见他挑起来的一边眉毛。  
[想告诉你你男朋友还是挺有魅力的，感受到危机感没？]  
他把手机拿在手上把玩，想象着Chris那幅恨不得扑上来好好“教训”他一顿的表情，费了好大力气才控制住自己大笑出声。  
[其实你应该和她试试看。]五分钟之后，Chris回复。  
他的心里咯噔一声，笑容凝固在脸上。  
[你在开玩笑？]  
[认真的。这对你的事业很有帮助，为你自己想想，Seb。]  
[所以你就这样隔着一整个太平洋跟我说我最好去跟别人在一起？用这种事不关己的语气？你有为我想过吗？]  
[可是我们不能公开，说不定永远都不能。这是为了你自己，去试试吧。]  
[我想知道，你有认真对待过我们之间的事吗？]  
发完这条短信，Sebastian开始站起来来回踱步。  
似乎是过了很久很久，手机才再一次震动起来，有那么一瞬间Sebastian突然很害怕打开那条短信。  
[你不如问问你自己。]  
噼里啪啦地打完最后几个字，他把手机随手朝玻璃桌上扔去，引起了旁边那桌人的注意。  
[你回来之后别来找我了。]  
“操。”他跌坐进椅子里。

*  
Sebastian再也没收到那条短信的回复，直到一周之后，他们在纽交所见面。  
那天两个人都穿了西装，灰色套装配蓝白波点的领带很衬Sebastian的肤色，额前的头发被打理得翘起来，他对着工作人员笑，露出两颗小虎牙，就像个十几岁的少年。  
“你今天很好看。”Chris突然走过来没头没脑地打断他们的对话，Sebastian扭头看他，表情僵在脸上，工作人员识趣地退出两人之间。  
“等会儿的钟你来敲吧。”说完，Chris张开双臂，把他拥入怀里，“那天的事，对不起，我不是那个意思，你知道的。”像是考虑了很久，才终于再一次开口。  
“嗯，我懂。”  
表情波澜不惊，Sebastian的内心早就已经开始庆幸自己没有肿着眼睛来见他，表现得就像个失恋的高中生。  
事实上这个星期他过得的确没有想象中的那么糟。除了那天晚上，剩下的时间他都假装这件事没发生过，整天整天地工作或是跟Charles他们去玩闹，试图吧所有莫名其妙的情绪都抛到脑后。

*  
晚上的活动设在酒店顶楼的游泳池边，结束的时候已经接近午夜，Chris的助理开车送Chris和Sebastian回后者曼哈顿的公寓。

当两人终于都安稳地并排躺在Sebastian床上的时候已经接近四点了。这张床作为单人床来说绰绰有余，但是两个肌肉夸张的男人挤在一起还是不怎么舒服，Chris借此机会假装被挤得很难受的样子，手不安分地往Sebastian身上摸。  
刚开始Sebastian没什么反应，只是闭着眼睛故意拉长呼吸。Chris不甘心的再放轻手上的动作，这才听到有声音从枕头那头传来，带着一点不耐烦：  
“我很累了，你都不累的吗？”  
Chris知道Sebastian还在跟他生气，一直都知道。  
“我再跟你道一次歉行吗，Seb？我那天的精神状态很差。”Chris从床上坐起来，在黑暗里直勾勾盯着Sebastian那双似乎在闪着亮光的眼睛。  
“哦？是吗？我没记错的话你还给我分析了好一会儿吧？不是挺冷静的吗？”Sebastian几乎是带着冷笑回应Chris的话。  
“操。”Chris终于有了一点儿愠怒的神色，“所以呢？就算我那天说的全都是心里话，那又怎样？你以为我没有考虑过你吗？”  
Sebastian猛地伸手去把台灯拍亮，暖黄色的灯光一下子填充进黑暗里，但它不但没有对室内快要降到冰点的气氛有所缓和，反而映出两人不善的面色。  
“难道这就是你考虑我的方式？Chris Evans？我就不是人吗？我就不会自己独立思考吗？我就不能有我自己的想法吗？我是不是做了什么事情才让你感觉到你有能力来插手我的事业和我的人生？仅仅只是因为你觉得你比我更有经验吗？那我他妈是不是还该叫你一声Evans前辈了？”不再像是黑暗中像是害怕打碎宁静而故意调低音量的低语，Sebastian突然抬高声调，压抑了几天的情绪一瞬间全都爆发出来，尽数砸在Chris的脸上。  
“我只是希望你好，Sebastian，我害怕拖累你。你有没有想过我们的未来会怎么样？现在看起来没什么关系，可是五年之后呢？十年之后呢？我们双双登上四十多岁还是单身的男星榜单？还是和随便哪个les女星结个公关婚？那又如果我们的关系不小心曝光了呢？你也不是好莱坞新人了，你知道那会是什么结果。”Chris掀开被子下床，连拖鞋都没来得及穿，站在床前直视进Sebastian的眼底。  
“你怕你会拖累我？你不要太高估自己的能力了。我们没有谁是依附对方而存在的，你知道你这样说话很自以为是吗？还是说其实你只是害怕你自己的事业受牵连？是，你是比我厉害很多，至少现在是，你就要当导演了，而我连一个主角都没演过，你的事业不能在这段最关键的时间里被影响，我明白。可是我喜欢你，而且你他妈知道我喜欢你，说实话，过去的几个月里我不止一次地问自己你那天晚上为什么会来找我，为什么会和我来一炮，后来又为什么和我做炮友，为什么会想要和我在一起。也许这些都只是错误，真的，也许我们之间就只应该是同事。”  
“你从来都不了解我，Seb，你也从不让我走进你心里。有没有认真对待我们之间的事这个问题，你应该问问你自己。”Chris从沙发上捞起自己的西装外套，然后抬起头，面对坐在床上的那个人。  
”你知道吗，我只想让你快乐。“  
Sebastian听见房门被轻轻带上的声音，红了眼眶。


End file.
